


Почти человек

by moonfish812



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfish812/pseuds/moonfish812





	Почти человек

– Эйдан, хватит стоять столбом! Пошли! – Сара схватила Эйдана за рукав и потащила прочь от газетного киоска. Эйдан неловко взмахнул свободной рукой, чуть не выронив сегодняшний выпуск «Лондонских ведомостей», где с первой полосы ему улыбался знаменитый путешественник Дин О’Горман. Газетчик сказал, что на центральном развороте есть фотография Дина и его команды на фоне дирижабля Аркенстон, на котором они облетели почти весь свет. Экипаж Эйдана не очень интересовал, и дирижабль, если честно, тоже. А вот Дин… Уже два года Эйдан собирал все публикации и фотографии, которые только мог найти. Друзья знали об этом и посмеивались над его увлечением. Они не догадывались, что дело вовсе не в интересе к путешествиям. Два года назад Эйдан впервые увидел Дина (тогда он ещё не знал, что это Дин) во сне. Это уже само по себе было событием – Эйдан знал, что не должен видеть сны, он не настолько человек. А вторым удивительным событием стало то, что уже на следующее утро Эйдан узнал кто это. Случайно, из журнала в библиотеке.  
Сара продолжала стремительно идти, не слишком ловко маневрируя между прохожими. Рукав пальто Эйдана она тоже не отпускала. И даже умудрялась что-то рассказывать на ходу. Эйдан уклонялся от спешащих им навстречу людей, извинялся перед теми, на кого налетала Сара, и пытался слушать или хотя бы делать вид, что слушает, о чём она говорила. По сторонам они оба не смотрели и совершенно зря. Водитель модной самоходной повозки на паровой тяге не справился с управлением, и его вынесло на тротуар. Крики, скрежет и клубы пара заполонили всё вокруг. Уронив газету, Эйдан схватил замершую посреди разбегающейся толпы Сару за плечи и попытался отодвинуть её с пути взбесившейся груды металла и полированного дерева. У него почти получилось. Что-то металлическое и острое больно резануло по щеке и понеслось дальше, а Эйдан и Сара без сил опустились на тротуар.  
– Всё хорошо. Сара, всё хорошо, слышишь? Нас не задело, всё в порядке. Вообще никто не пострадал, даже водитель – вон сидит на груде шестерёнок у следующего перекрёстка, посмотри. Сара, что с тобой?  
Девушка не отвечала, только странно смотрела на Эйдана. Куда-то на его лицо.  
– Ты…. – наконец выдавила она, – ты из этих… – Губы у неё тряслись, как будто она собиралась заплакать.  
Эйдан обернулся к зеркальной витрине магазина, рядом с которым их застала авария. На правой щеке у него был глубокий порез, но вместо крови из раны шел неяркий бледно-голубой свет. Эйдан немедленно зажал порез рукой и обернулся к Саре. Та уже справилась с шоком и явно готовилась закричать. Эйдан вскочил на ноги и побежал. Почти сразу он свернул с проспекта в лабиринт переулков и бежал, бежал, бежал. Кажется, его никто не преследовал, но остановился он, только когда начал задыхаться. Ноги подкашивались, Эйдан опёрся рукой о стену.  
– Эй, приятель! Ты в порядке? – окликнул Эйдана приятный мужской голос.  
Прикрыв порез ладонью, Эйдан обернулся. Перед ним стоял Дин О’Горман. Дин оказался ниже ростом и, после фотографий, очень ярким и живым. Светлые волосы были взлохмачены, голубые глаза светились теплотой и искренним беспокойством. Искренность этого беспокойства и решила всё.  
Идти Эйдану было некуда. Сара ни за что не сохранит своё открытие в тайне. Дом, друзья, университет – всё это отныне было потеряно для Эйдана.  
Дин шагнул ближе и повторил свой вопрос.  
Эйдан прочистил горло и наконец-то ответил:  
– Нет, не всё в порядке, – и медленно отнял руку от лица.  
Чего он никак не ожидал, так это того, что Дин, быстро оглянувшись по сторонам, сорвёт с себя шарф и замотает им голову Эйдана.  
– Прости, не очень красиво получилось, – извинился Дин. – Боялся, что кто-нибудь увидит.  
Эйдан поправил шарф так, чтобы тот не загораживал обзор.  
– А больше ты ничего не испугался? Того, что я…  
– Нет, – решительно ответил Дин. – Я не боюсь старых технологий. Тем более таких красивых, – быстро улыбнулся он. – Ты здорово рисковал, показывая мне, кто ты. Почему?  
– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Эйдан. – Интуиция. Я читал о тебе и твоих экспедициях, подумал, что тебе можно доверять.  
– Тебе есть, куда пойти? – спросил Дин.  
– Не знаю, – честно ответил Эйдан. – Наверное, некуда. Думаю, меня уже ищут.  
– Можешь пойти со мной. Золотых гор не обещаю, но вывезу тебя из Англии куда-нибудь, где не так враждебно относятся к андроидам.  
Эйдан согласился и не только от безысходности. Дин поймал кэб, и они неторопливо поехали к аэродрому Даммис Хол, где был пришвартован Аркенстон. По дороге Дин тихонько рассказывал про себя и свою команду, про настоящую цель их путешествий. По всему миру они искали следы старых технологий, аппараты, андроидов, таких как Эйдан. Они хотели доказать, что вина за Катастрофу не на старых изобретениях, а на людях, неправильно пользовавшихся достижениями цивилизации. Эйдан слушал, не перебивая, впитывая новую информацию, как губка. Только когда уже подъезжали к аэродрому, не выдержал и сказал:  
– Ты очень смело рассказываешь о себе первому встречному.  
– Ты же мне доверяешь. – Дин снова улыбнулся. Как показалось Эйдану, немного смущённо. – Я тебе тоже. Я верю, ты не желаешь мне зла.  
Пока Эйдан думал, что ответить, кэб остановился у ворот.  
Когда они вылезли из кэба, Дин взял Эйдана за руку и повёл к причальной мачте, возле которой покачивался Аркенстон. Эйдана удивил этот жест, но держать Дина за руку было приятно.

Первым помещением дирижабля, которое увидел Эйдан, была медицинская каюта. Дин провёл туда Эйдана, отмахиваясь от вопросов всех, кто встречался на пути. Усадил на кушетку, велел снять шарф, и отвернулся мыть руки и копаться в шкафчиках.   
Вскоре его поиски увенчались успехом, и Дин повернулся к Эйдану с полными руками флаконов, тюбиков и марлевых салфеток. Сгрузил всё это на столик рядом с кушеткой и принялся колдовать над эйдановым лицом. Аккуратно протёр кожу вокруг пореза двумя разными жидкостями, наложил какой-то прозрачный, прохладный гель, потом намазал ещё чем-то, и кожу немилосердно защипало. Эйдан скривился и тихонько зашипел сквозь зубы. Дин рассмеялся и подул Эйдану на щёку, а потом снова намазал что-то прохладное. Эйдан с облегчением выдохнул, а Дин внимательно осмотрел результат своих трудов, намазал ещё чем-то и предупредил:  
– Сейчас будет ужасно чесаться. Терпи шесть минут и не трогай.  
Эйдан успел сказать: «Ага», и тут щека действительно зачесалась так, как не чесалась никогда в жизни. Зажав руки между коленей, Эйдан терпел из последних сил. Вертел головой, пытаясь углядеть, нет ли на стене часов, чтобы знать, сколько ещё мучиться. Дин сел рядом с ним, достал из кармана брюк часы на цепочке и держал их так, чтобы Эйдану было видно циферблат. Это были одни из самых долгих и мучительных минут в жизни Эйдана, но рядом сидел Дин, Эйдан чувствовал исходящее от него тепло, его запах – смесь одеколона, машинного масла и антисептика, и это отвлекало, заставляло забыть о зудящей коже. Минутная стрелка наконец-то обогнула циферблат в шестой раз, Дин сказал: «Всё», Эйдан немедленно схватился за щёку и только тут понял, что уже ничего не чешется и под пальцами у него ровная гладкая кожа. Он встал с кушетки и шагнул к маленькому зеркалу над раковиной. От пореза не осталось и следа.  
– Да ты волшебник! – восхищённо охнул Эйдан.  
– Нет, я всего лишь техник, – улыбнулся Дин. – Раз ты снова прилично выглядишь, пойдём, познакомлю тебя с командой.

Сидя рядом с Дином в небольшой кают-компании, Эйдан порадовался, что его память лучше человеческой, и он сразу запомнил все должности и имена. Приняли Эйдана доброжелательно, только радист Адам Браун мрачно смотрел на Эйдана из угла. Он тоже был созданием старых технологий, и Эйдан решил, что тот просто недоволен тем, что перестал быть единственным и уникальным.   
Все согласились, что в Англии больше делать нечего, пора домой в Новую Зеландию, где, в отличие от консервативных Европы и Америки, андроидов не считали виновниками всех бед. Механики, Джеймс Несбитт и Стивен Хантер, пообещали втиснуть в свою каюту дополнительную койку, а Грэм МакТавиш, старший помощник, задумался, где раздобыть андроиду новый паспорт. Тут Дин спохватился, что не знает об Эйдане ничего, кроме имени. МакТавиш отругал капитана за беспечность, но тот только отмахнулся и засыпал Эйдана вопросами. Эйдан попытался ответить на все сразу, запутался, замолчал, а потом стал рассказывать с самого начала, со своего самого первого воспоминания.   
Он очнулся в узком длинном ящике и долго лежал с закрытыми глазами, пока его система оживала и проходила самодиагностику. Он не знал, кто он и что делает в ящике, похожем на гроб. Что такое ящик и гроб он почему-то знал. Знал, что ящик сделан из дерева, плывёт по воде и в щели потихоньку просачивается вода. Снаружи что-то загудело, волны усилились, направление движения немного изменилось, а вскоре под днищем зашуршала земля, и ящик застрял на мелководье. Когда набравшаяся внутрь вода стала заливать лицо, Эйдан выпутался из тряпки, в которую был завёрнут, и попробовал выбить крышку. Через несколько томительных, заполненных мутной пресной водой минут, у него получилось. Эйдан сел и стал оглядываться вокруг. С каждым поворотом головы информации, которую он знал, становилось всё больше, поэтому Эйдан закрыл глаза, зажал ладонями уши и ждал, пока замедлятся картинки и слова, несущиеся с бешенной скоростью перед его внутренним взором. Так его и нашли Митчеллы, Джон и Энни, немолодая супружеская пара, выбравшаяся в погожий денёк погулять по берегу Лиффи. Они сочли Эйдана жертвой преступления или несчастного случая, поэтому их не удивило, что тот ничего не помнит, они списали это на последствия шока. А ещё Джон и Энни были уверены, что странный юноша, найденный на берегу, послан им судьбой. Они привели его к себе и назвали Эйданом в память о погибшем сыне. Митчеллы ни разу не усомнились в том, что он – человек, любили его и заботились. У них было только одно условие – не покидать их, но Эйдан его нарушил, когда в Вестминстере, после многочисленных споров и дебатов, снова открыли Вычислительную Школу. Эйдан надеялся с помощью исследований понять кто он, поэтому сбежал в Лондон, сдал экзамены и чудом получил стипендию. Её было слишком мало, он хватался за любую работу, даже за должность санитара в больнице. Там он познакомился с Сарой. А потом она узнала, кто он, и прежняя жизнь закончилась.   
Когда Эйдан закончил свой рассказ, несколько минут царило задумчивое молчание. Неизвестно, сколько бы оно продлилось, если бы у Эйдана громко и голодно не заурчало бы в животе.   
– Парень, ты что, голодный? – поражённо выдохнул кто-то из пилотов, кажется, Джед Брофи.  
– Ну да, – ответил Эйдан, не понимая, чему тут удивляться.  
– Ест, спит, устаёт… – перечислил Браун. – Кэп, ты уверен, что это андроид, а не человек?  
– Я его лечил, Адам. – Дин был абсолютно серьёзен, даже суров. – У него биомеханизмы под кожей. Светятся так же, как твои.  
Дин повернулся к Эйдану:  
– Мы ещё не встречали таких, как ты. Не обижайся, если мы будем удивляться или задавать неудобные вопросы.  
– Ладно, – вздохнул Эйдан. – Но кормить-то будете?

 

Ночью, ворочаясь на узкой койке, Эйдан думал, что зря не рассказал про свои сны. Но сообщать всей команде, что ему снился Дин, не хотелось, а поговорить наедине не удалось. Отказавшись от ужина, Дин ушёл вместе с МакТавишем, добывать Эйдану новые документы.

*  
Вечером следующего дня Дин отвлёк Эйдана от проверки парашютов. Жестом фокусника извлёк из-за пазухи новенький паспорт и протянул его Эйдану со словами:  
– Фамилию тебе поменяли, уж прости. Зато имя оставили. Жалко менять такое красивое.  
Эйдан взял паспорт, задев пальцы Дина своими. Мелькнула странная мысль, что теперь фамилия у него тоже будет О’Горман. Эйдан открыл книжечку, оценил, как ловко неизвестный умелец использовал фотографию с его старого паспорта, постарался запомнить, что теперь его зовут Эйдан Тёрнер и искренне сказал Дину спасибо.

Правда, новый паспорт ещё не гарантировал избавления от всех проблем. Дирижабль набирал высоту, и в иллюминаторы было хорошо видно подъезжавшую к аэродрому полицию. Это несколько уменьшило эйфорию Эйдана, но полностью испортить ему настроение не смогло. Он был уверен, что на правильном пути и со всем справится. А если не справится один – ему помогут.

*  
Гонконг сиял издалека, как гора с сокровищами. Эйдан от восхищения даже рот приоткрыл.   
– Только электричество, – объяснил Дин. – Чем дальше от Европы, тем меньше газа и пара. Здесь не боятся вспоминать старое и изобретать новое. Мы здесь задержимся на несколько дней. Заодно сходим с тобой к калеке Билли. Он чокнутый гений, может, с его помощью мы узнаем о тебе больше.

Путь к калеке Билли оказался долгим и извилистым. Сначала Дин и Эйдан ехали на старом гремящем трамвае («Газомоторный» - восхищённо шепнул Дин), потом воспользовались услугами рикши, а последнюю часть пути проехали на чём-то вроде двухэтажного поезда. Выйдя на одной из станций, они остановились переждать, пока схлынет поток пассажиров. Очень быстро платформа опустела, только ветер шелестел страницами забытой на скамейке газеты. За спиной раздалось лязганье и поскрипывание. Эйдан и Дин обернулись. С другого конца платформы к ним неторопливо шёл человек. Европейской внешности и непонятного возраста, возможно, не старше Дина. Он опирался на палку, а ноги его поскрипывали при каждом шаге.  
– Вот почему его зовут калека Билли, – протянул Эйдан.  
– Нет, – ответил калека Билли. – Просто мало кто может выговорить моё имя. Бенедикт Камбербэтч. Не пытайтесь повторить, вы сделаете моему мозгу больно.  
Эйдан протянул было руку для пожатия, но Камбер… калека Билли оставил этот жест без внимания.   
Все вместе они спустились с платформы в лабиринт узких улочек, и Дин снова взял Эйдана за руку. Эйдан опять не стал показывать, как удивлён. Кто знает, может, в Новой Зеландии так принято?   
Минут через двадцать они остановились перед неприметной дверью, и Эйдану показалось, что Дин отпустил его руку с некоторым сожалением.  
Комната, куда они вошли прямо с улицы, напоминала лавку старьевщика. Горы самых разнообразных вещей и книг громоздились на всех поверхностях и даже на полу. Камбербэтч первым делом раскопал среди хлама стул, сел, откинув палку, и отстегнул фальшивые протезы с ног. С видимым наслаждением сделав несколько шагов, он обернулся к Дину с Эйданом и взмахом руки позвал их за собой. Пройдя череду тёмных и пыльных комнат, они оказались в помещении, похожем одновременно на операционную и мастерскую. В отличие от остальных комнат, эта была ярко освещена электрическими светильниками, а все поверхности сияли чистотой. Посередине стояло опутанное проводами кресло. Провода тянулись к… До этого момента Эйдан считал, что все старые компьютеры уничтожила Катастрофа. А тут их было даже два и, судя по всему, в отличном состоянии.  
– Если бы Катастрофа действительно уничтожила все компьютеры, ты бы тоже сейчас не существовал, – мнимый калека угадал его мысли.  
– Тебе надо лечь туда, – Дин кивком указал на кресло. – Больно не будет, не волнуйся. Мы подключим тебя…  
– Просканируем, – прервал Дина Камбербэтч. – Возможно, компьютер скажет нам, что ты такое.  
Эйдану было неприятно, что о нём говорят, как о вещи, но он не стал спорить и без возражений устроился в кресле. Дин принялся присоединять провода, казалось, они сами ныряют под кожу, стоило поднести их к определённым точкам.  
– Не обращай внимания, – шепнул Дин. – Бенедикт никого не считает человеком, кроме своего друга.  
Эйдан улыбнулся Дину и кивнул.  
Где-то слева Камбербэтч скептически хмыкнул и застучал пальцами по клавишам.  
Эйдану действительно было не больно, что-то вроде лёгкой щекотки стекало с проводков и разбегалось по организму. Сидеть неподвижно становилось всё труднее. Дин отошёл от кресла, так что Эйдан не видел никого из них и не знал, как продвигается исследование.   
Через несколько минут оба выругались, стук клавиш и щекотка прекратились. Дин вернулся к креслу и начал аккуратно убирать провода. Выглядел он удивлённым и озабоченным.  
– К твоей системе не пробиться. Это первый раз, когда у Бенедикта не получилось. С Адамом, например, всё сработало.  
Эйдан встал с кресла и покрутил головой, разминая затёкшую шею. Его очень интересовал старый компьютер, но Камбербэтч смотрел так, будто хотел разобрать Эйдана на винтики, чтобы докопаться до истины, поэтому они с Дином поспешили уйти.

*  
Следующей остановкой был Сингапур. Почему-то экипаж любил его больше Гонконга, разгорелся жаркий спор, кому оставаться на Аркенстоне, пока большая часть команды будет болтаться по городу. Даже МакТавиша покинула обычная рассудительность, когда он доказывал, что его дела на Кампонг-Глам, важнее визита Джона Каллена в Ботанический сад. Пришлось Дину утихомиривать спорщиков и лично составлять расписание вахт. С Дином не спорили, ходили слухи, что он страшен в гневе, хотя Эйдану было сложно в это поверить. Очень скоро отдыхающие счастливчики разбежались кто куда. Только у Дина не нашлось в Сингапуре никаких важных дел, поэтому он решил показать Эйдану город.  
Они бродили и ездили по Сингапуру весь день. Дин рассказывал, сыпал шутками, улыбался, Эйдан смотрел на него, как завороженный, и уже сам хватал Дина за руку, когда они пробирались сквозь толпу или садились в очередное диковинное транспортное средство. Голова шла кругом, и среди этой разноцветной мешанины новых впечатлений, страхов, надежд и неуверенности в собственном будущем у Эйдана была одна константа – Дин. До встречи с Дином самым большим желанием Эйдана было узнать кто он и откуда, сейчас это желание уступало место чему-то новому, чему Эйдан пока не мог дать названия. 

Колесо обозрения Дин приберёг напоследок. Они уже стояли в очереди на посадку, когда Эйдана кольнуло неясной тревогой, казалось, кто-то недобрый следит за ними. Эйдан завертел головой, пытаясь понять, откуда исходит опасность. Дин ничего не заметил, увлечённо рассказывая, что раньше кабинки на колесе были больше, не на двоих, а человек на шесть, в некоторые ставили столики, и можно было заказать ужин с видом на город. Дин был такой расслабленный и счастливый, что Эйдан не стал портить ему настроение своими дурными предчувствиями, только придвинулся ближе, желая защитить от всего на свете.  
Когда их кабинка начала подниматься в воздух, ощущение слежки пропало, Эйдан повеселел и расслабился. Наверное, у него переизбыток новых впечатлений, вот система и выдала странный сбой. Город с высоты колеса обозрения выглядел потрясающе, Эйдан весь извертелся на сиденье, пытаясь увидеть как можно больше. 

Кабинка уже снижалась, когда Эйдан встретился глазами с Дином и замер, забыв обо всём. Дин сидел очень близко, смотрел так, что хотелось вцепиться в него обеими руками и не отпускать никогда, хотелось… Эйдан задался вопросом, хотелось ли им с Дином одного и того же. Эйдан не знал, как спросить, Дин молчал, но не отодвигался, смотрел на Эйдана серьёзно и нежно. Кабинка продолжала снижаться, их губы разделяло не больше пары дюймов, Эйдан отбросил сомнения, решив, будь что будет.   
И тут ощущение угрозы и слежки вернулось, да ещё сильнее, чем раньше. Эйдан вскочил и заозирался. Дин потянул его за рукав обратно на сиденье, Эйдан машинально вырвал руку и продолжил оглядываться. Дин тоже поднялся на ноги, кабинка зашаталась.  
– Что случилось, Эйдан? – Дин схватил Эйдана за плечи и попытался заглянуть в глаза. – Что с тобой?  
– Что-то должно случиться, – пробормотал Эйдан. Он пытался понять, что должно произойти. Откуда-то он знал, что сможет. – Что-то плохое…  
– Плохое? – Дин нахмурился. – Что, Эйдан?  
– Что-то… – Эйдан изо всех сил сосредоточился на неясном ощущении… вот! – Что-то плохое должно случиться с тобой! – выпалил он и подсёк Дина под колени. Тот упал на пол, раскачивая кабинку ещё сильнее. Эйдан взмахнул руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие, заметил, как в окне кабинки образовалась маленькая аккуратная дырочка, что-то пролетело там, где секунду назад была голова Дина, и ударило Эйдана в плечо. Плечо тут же перестало ощущаться, а сознание начало меркнуть. Эйдан ещё раз нелепо взмахнул руками и мешком рухнул на Дина.

*  
Эйдан не мог понять, спит он или бодрствует. Он не мог открыть глаза, не мог пошевелиться, не мог даже осознать себя в пространстве. Всё затопила ледяная чернота. Он не знал, сколько времени провёл так, прежде чем мрак начал отступать. Эйдан почувствовал, что лежит на спине, а его плеча касаются тёплые пальцы.  
– Дин, – выдохнул он с неожиданным трудом и открыл глаза.  
Но Дина рядом не было. Незнакомая рыжеволосая женщина отвлеклась от манипуляций над эйдановым плечом.  
– С Дином всё в порядке, – сказала она. – Он скоро придёт.  
Чувствуя смесь облегчения и разочарования, Эйдан закрыл глаза. Сил не было ни на что.

Эйдан не знал, спит он или научился бредить, только надеялся, что это скоро закончится. Лица тысяч людей, которых он никогда не видел, мелькали перед глазами, сотни чертежей различных зданий, приборов и машин. Он видел пожары и наводнения, видел, как люди гибли, убивали и спасали друг друга. Покрытые мозаикой статуи оживали и сходили с постаментов, молнии застывали в небе раскидистыми ветвями невиданных деревьев, звёзды падали с небес. И посреди этой фантасмагории Эйдан раз за разом оказывался на неширокой каменной лестнице, уходящей вверх, спиралью охватывающей огороженную проволочной сеткой шахту лифта. Сетка и сам лифт были выкрашены зелёной краской, облупившейся от времени. Эйдан заходил в лифт, закрывал за собой дверцу, лифт начинал подниматься, потом всё меркло, и Эйдан снова оказывался среди бредового хаоса.

*  
Когда Эйдан снова пришёл в сознание, там ему тоже не понравилось. Сколько он себя помнил, он никогда не болел и не напивался (что позволило выиграть много споров на студенческих пирушках). Сейчас его бросало то в жар, то в холод, голова кружилась, мысли путались, никак не получалось сосредоточиться на чём-то одном. Эйдан с трудом разлепил глаза. Потолок над ним выглядел незнакомо, значит, он всё ещё был не на Аркенстоне. Больше Эйдан ничего рассмотреть не успел, обзор заслонили Дин и рыжеволосая женщина, которая занималась его плечом, когда он в прошлый раз приходил в себя.  
Спросить у Дина, что произошло, удалось далеко не сразу. Дин и та женщина, Эванжелин, словно соревнуясь друг с другом, проверяли рефлексы Эйдана, подробно расспрашивали о том, как он себя чувствует и что ему снилось. Наконец, Эванжелин ушла, прижимая к груди пухлую тетрадь с записями, и Дин с Эйданом остались одни. Дин подвинул стул поближе к кровати и сел. Только теперь Эйдан заметил, что Дин небрит сильнее обычного, а глаза покраснели от усталости.  
– Сколько я уже тут? – спросил Эйдан.  
– Тридцать восемь часов, – ответил Дин. – Эванжелин и её друг Орландо видели, что произошло в кабинке на колесе и встретили нас внизу. Не знаю, как я справился бы без них. Ты ужасно тяжёлый, знаешь ли. – Дин улыбнулся, но тут же снова стал серьёзным. – Это их медицинско-исследовательский центр. Кто-то пытался пробраться в здание, Эванжелин и Орландо спугнули взломщика. Погоня привела их к колесу обозрения, но там они его упустили. Зато помогли нам.  
– Как они заметили, что в нашей кабинке что-то не так? – удивился Эйдан. – Мы были высоко над землёй. Они тоже…?  
– Нет, – ответил Дин. – Они люди, но у них есть свои секреты. Главное, что они помогли нам и собираются помогать дальше. Пусть сюда пытался кто-то проникнуть, но здесь ты в большей безопасности, чем на Аркенстоне. И у Эванжелин больше практики в лечебной механике, чем у меня.  
– Ты бы справился, – уверенно сказал Эйдан.   
– Спасибо, – Дин снова устало улыбнулся. – Ты спас мне жизнь. Не представляю, как за такое благодарят.  
Эйдан смущённо завозился.  
– Только не говори, что вы никогда не влипали в переделки, мне Стив с Джеймсом такого нарассказывали.  
– Это…  
Но что хотел сказать Дин, так и осталось тайной, в дверь коротко стукнули, потом она распахнулась и неизвестный молодой человек, видимо, тот самый Орландо, бросил Дину с порога:  
– Мы поймали того, кто в вас стрелял.  
Дин вскочил и сделал пару шагов к двери, потом вернулся к Эйдану. Тот только рукой махнул:  
– Иди, это важно.   
– Но ты…  
– Мне лучше, я буду ждать, когда ты вернёшься и всё расскажешь.  
– Я постараюсь побыстрее, – Дин сделал движение, будто хотел наклониться и обнять, но Орландо снова заглянул в дверь, поторапливая, поэтому Дин только поправил Эйдану одеяло и ушёл.

Дин отсутствовал долго. Заняться было решительно нечем, а слабость и дурнота мешали встать и отправиться на поиски кого-нибудь. Эйдан во всех деталях рассмотрел комнату, где лежал (белые стены без окон, белый потолок, ещё две кровати в ряд, рядом с его кроватью маленький столик, на нём керосиновая лампа и кувшин с водой) и незаметно для себя заснул. Спал Эйдан долго, крепко и наконец-то без сновидений. Когда он проснулся, лампа светила еле-еле, а на соседней кровати спал Дин. Даже в тусклом свете лампы было видно, какой Дин уставший. Видно отключился, едва сняв ботинки. Эйдан осторожно сел, затем попробовал встать. Пошатываясь от слабости, он добрёл до третьей, свободной, кровати, снял с неё одеяло и укрыл им Дина. Не удержался и погладил по щеке, щетина приятно уколола кончики пальцев. Дин пробормотал что-то невнятное и поглубже зарылся лицом в подушку. Эйдан вернулся на свою кровать и смотрел на Дина, пока не заснул.

*  
Эйдана продержали в исследовательском центре ещё неделю. У Эванжелин не было технических возможностей проверить, но она была уверена, что бредовые сны вызваны повреждениями нейронных цепей, и хотела убедиться, что система самовосстановилась и сбоев больше не будет. А Дин поддерживал её во всём, что касалось здоровья и безопасности Эйдана. Сам Дин проводил с Эйданом гораздо меньше времени, чем тому хотелось бы. Узнать хоть что-нибудь у стрелявшего в них не удалось – он оказался андроидом, запрограммированным на самоуничтожение, и буквально рассыпался на части, стоило Дину и Орландо зайти в комнату для допроса. Но у них осталось его оружие и несколько странных устройств, за изучением которых Дин и проводил каждую свободную минуту.  
За эту неделю в центре перебывал весь экипаж Аркенстона. Эйдан был удивлён и обрадован, он не думал, что за такой недолгий срок успел стать частью команды. Даже Адам навестил Эйдана и, похоже, был искренне рад его быстрому выздоровлению. Эйдан честно признался, что удивлён его визитом, на что тот только махнул рукой и сказал, что завидовал.  
– Чему? – удивился Эйдан.  
– Сразу было видно, что ты нашёл своего человека.  
Увидев, что непонимание на лице Эйдана не рассеялось, Адам принялся объяснять:  
– Это непроверенная информация, но я склонен считать её достоверной. Никто не знает имени учёного, который нас создал, эти данные были строго засекречены, осталось только кодовое имя – Профессор. Он хотел создать машину, во всём подобную человеку, способную чувствовать, стареть и умирать. Профессор заключил контракт с военными, пообещав им супер-солдат, а вместо этого создавал нас, показывая военным побочные результаты экспериментов. Он долго водил всех за нос, но однажды обман раскрылся. Профессор исчез, все документы и модели исчезли вместе с ним, никто не знает, закончил ли он свою работу. Ходили слухи, что он написал программу, из-за которой каждый андроид однажды начинает искать «своего человека», и если найдёт, то сможет всё. Но как это работает, никто не знает, программа, если она и существует, может быть неактивной десятилетиями. Мне кажется, это правда. Мне снился дядя Дина, Ричард. Но я не успел… Он погиб, когда я ещё не добрался до Окленда. Так что я навсегда останусь тем, кто я есть, а у тебя есть шанс измениться, если захочешь.

Адам давно ушёл, а Эйдан всё думал о его словах. Думал о том, что ему снилось, и знает ли Дин истории о программе и Профессоре. А если знает, то верит ли в них. И кто для него Эйдан. В том, что Дин для него – тот самый загадочный «свой человек», Эйдан не сомневался.

*  
Отправление из Сингапура вышло невесёлым. К Дину и его команде в разных странах относились по-разному, но никогда не пытались убить. Невысказанные опасения всех, что кто бы это ни был, одной неудачной попыткой он не ограничится, витали в воздухе. Дин тихо бесился – команда так заботилась о его безопасности, что даже в собственной каюте он не оставался один. Ему не хватало знаний и техники проверить действительно ли с Эйданом всё в порядке, да и приборы, найденные при загадочном стрелке, не спешили раскрывать свои тайны.

Эйдан попробовал поговорить с ним о том, что рассказал Адам, но только испортил Дину настроение ещё больше.  
– Андроид найдёт своего человека и сможет всё? – Дин скептически фыркнул. – Глупые сказки. Ничего не изменится или андроид станет более уязвимым и только.   
Дин помолчал немного и добавил:  
– Очень жаль, если ты на Аркенстоне лишь потому, что так тебе велела какая-то программа. Пусть ты не человек, но обладаешь разумом и свободной волей.

Эйдан не знал, что сказать в ответ. До этого разговора он не задумывался, почему Дин для него так важен. Какая разница – программа или собственная воля, если рядом с Дином Эйдан чувствовал себя на своём месте? Но для Дина, похоже, это имело большое значение. Нежность и тепло из его взгляда никуда не делись, но он стал общаться с Эйданом только если этого никак нельзя было избежать.

*  
В Мельбурне хлестал ливень. Дин куда-то ушёл вместе с Адамом и Грэмом, Эйдан валялся на своей койке, пытался слушать Стива, объясняющего устройство рулей высоты, но получалось плохо, мешали невесёлые мысли. Раньше желание стать частью экипажа Аркенстона, путешествовать вместе с Дином казалось естественным и единственно верным, теперь Эйдан в этом сомневался. Команда до этого перелёта прекрасно обходилась без него, усложнять Дину жизнь не хотелось. Дин выполнил своё обещание – увёз Эйдана из Англии, может, пора перестать путаться под ногами? В Окленде его никто не ждёт, почему бы не начать новую жизнь здесь?  
– Эйд, приятель, ты меня совсем не слушаешь! – прервал его размышления Стив. – С тобой всё в порядке?  
Эйдан помолчал немного, раздумывая, говорить Стиву или нет.  
– Может, мне не стоит лететь с вами в Окленд?  
– Почему? – удивился Стив.   
– А зачем? – спросил Эйдан. – У меня там никого нет. И потом, – озвучил он давний страх, – вдруг в Дина стреляли из-за меня? Кто-то узнал, что я не человек и…  
– Послушай! – Стив пересел со своей койки к Эйдану. – Адам тоже андроид, в Новой Зеландии живёт ещё трое, мы знакомы с ними. И как бы они ни скрывали свою суть, наверняка, об этом знает больше людей, чем нам бы хотелось. Но в Дина из-за знакомства с ними никто не стрелял. Вряд ли ты чем-то сильно отличаешься от них. А то, что тебя в Окленде никто не ждёт… Новая Зеландия просто не успела стать твоим домом. Поживёшь там, заведёшь друзей, будет к кому возвращаться. И нам ты не чужой. А капитан вообще за тебя любому голову оторвёт. Думаешь, он тебя просто так оставит? Одного, в чужой стране, не показав свою коллекцию фотоаппаратов и не рассказав историю каждого?  
Эйдан фыркнул.  
– Ты говоришь, как будто я маленький ребёнок.  
– Может, ты и не маленький, но иногда такой глупый. – Стив на мгновение сжал плечо Эйдана и встал. – Я же вижу, что тебе совсем не хочется уходить. – Он снова сел на свою койку и продолжил рассказывать об особенностях управления дирижаблем.  
Начинать в Австралии новую жизнь Эйдану расхотелось.

К обеду дождь прекратился, и выглянуло солнце. Стив и Джеймс немедленно потащили Эйдана проверять герметичность обшивки. Они провозились до самого вечера, и даже втроём проверили не всё. Совершенно вымотавшись, они устроились отдохнуть в тени Аркенстона. Джеймс что-то чертил на обрывке бумаги, Стив лениво копался в ящике с инструментами, Эйдан разглядывал окрестности. У соседней причальной мачты Дин о чём-то спорил с МакТавишем и незнакомым Эйдану мужчиной в форме пилота почтового дирижабля. Слов было не разобрать, но по жестам чувствовалось, что все трое сильно взволнованы. Эйдан пошёл к ним.

– О’Горман, почему ты так доверяешь этому высокомерному выскочке? – раздражённо выговаривал Дину незнакомец. – Сидит в своём Сингапуре, как дракон в логове. Как он может точно знать, что произошло, всего лишь прочитав твои ответы на кучу его дурацких вопросов?  
– Эванс, я не буду объяснять тебе, что такое дедукция, – голос Дина звучал скорее устало, чем раздражённо. – Бенедикт ещё ни разу не ошибся. И если он сказал, что в библиотеке есть нужная информация из надёжных источников – значит, так и есть. Я схожу туда и проверю.  
– Только не иди туда один, – вмешался МакТавиш.  
– Я пойду с ним, – сказал Эйдан.  
Все трое уставились на него. Эванс хмыкнул:  
– Ты даже не знаешь, о чём речь.  
Эйдан посмотрел на него:  
– Если Дин верит Бенедикту – я тоже верю.  
Потом обратился к Дину:  
– Не знаю, что такого страшного может произойти в библиотеке, но в прошлый раз у меня получилось тебя защитить.  
Дин отвёл взгляд, МакТавиш усмехнулся.  
– А, так это тот самый… – начал Эванс, но Дин прервал его:  
– Ладно, я пойду туда с Эйданом.  
И обратился уже к нему:  
– Только переоденься, не стоит ходить по городу в рабочем комбинезоне.

Когда они уже шли к воротам аэродрома, Дин сказал:  
– Это я должен тебя защищать.  
– Почему?  
– Ну, – кажется, Дин немного смутился, – я капитан и несу ответственность за всех.  
– А кто защищает капитанов? – спросил Эйдан, ему понравился смущённый Дин.  
Тот улыбнулся:  
– Надеюсь, сегодня мы справимся своими силами.

Когда они добрались до Государственной Библиотеки, уже стемнело, и на улицах зажглись газовые фонари. Дин уверенно прошёл мимо главного входа и свернул к маленькой неприметной двери с позеленевшим от времени бронзовым дверным молотком.   
Дин только протянул руку, чтобы постучать, а дверь уже открылась. Старик с окладистой седой бородой жестом предложил им войти. Дин и Эйдан протиснулись в маленькую дверцу. Внутри было темно, керосиновая лампа в руке старика освещала только небольшой кусок уходящего куда-то вдаль коридора. Старик поднял лампу повыше и представился:  
– Кен Стотт.  
Дин и Эйдан отозвались нестройным хором:  
– Дин О’Горман.  
– Эйдан Тёрнер.  
– К вашим услугам.  
Стотт кивнул в ответ на приветствие:  
– Мистер Камбербэтч предупреждал меня о вашем визите.  
– Да, – нетерпеливо отозвался Дин. – Если его слова для вас что-то значат…  
– Много значат, не будем терять время, – перебил его библиотекарь и повёл их по длинному коридору.

Через час у Эйдана отваливались руки, лицо чесалось от пыли. А Дин разве что на стуле не подпрыгивал, когда Эйдан притаскивал ему очередную коробку. Дин тоже был весь в пыли, но совершенно не замечал этого, буквально носом зарываясь в очередную выцветшую от времени старую распечатку или газетную вырезку.  
– Ну Кен, ну хитрец, – бормотал Дин, выписывая что-то в блокнот. – Мы столько раз были в Мельбурне, с кем только ни разговаривали, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то информацию, а он сидел на своих сокровищах и молчал. Нет, не того Эванс драконом обозвал.  
– Что там? – спросил Эйдан. Он пробовал копаться в документах, которые приносил Дину, но попадались в основном дурацкие статьи из бульварных газетёнок, скучные договоры на аренду и счета на оплату продовольствия и вывоз мусора. Эйдан никогда бы не подумал, что подобные бумажки могут храниться в библиотеке. Однако Дин закопался в них с энтузиазмом и, похоже, делал какие-то далеко идущие выводы.  
– Там… – Дин сделал драматическую паузу, и Эйдану захотелось его стукнуть, – там подтверждение того, что последнее убежище Профессора было здесь, в Австралии, в пригороде Аделаиды. Может, поэтому Аделаида до сих пор в руинах.   
Даже в неярком свете керосиновой лампы было видно, как у Дина блестят глаза.  
– И ты хочешь поехать туда и всё проверить?   
Взгляд Дина, в котором явственно читалось предвкушение приключения, сказал Эйдану больше любых слов. Дин даже встал из-за стола и полез на стремянку за последней коробкой с бумагами. Предупреждения о хлипкости лесенки Дин не услышал, поэтому пришлось ловить и его, и стремянку. Дин обеими руками прижимал к себе коробку, Эйдан одной рукой держал стремянку, а другой обнимал Дина. Эйдан уткнулся носом Дину между лопаток, вдыхая ставший уже таким родным запах. Дин шагнул на ступеньку ниже и повернул голову, подставляя эйдановым губам щёку:  
– Спасибо, что поймал.  
– Угу, – ответил Эйдан, и не думая отстраняться. Ощущение Дина в руках было таким правильным, щетина на его щеке слегка покалывала губы. Нестерпимо хотелось целоваться.   
– Можешь отпустить, я не упаду, – голос Дина стал немного напряжённым.  
– Не хочу, – честно сказал Эйдан.   
Дин вздохнул:  
– Коробка тяжёлая.  
Эйдан отодвинулся, всё ещё придерживая стремянку одной рукой, Дин спустился и прошёл к столу.  
– Послушай, – начал Эйдан, – мне всё равно, программа это или нет…  
В комнатушку заглянул Стотт:  
– Юноши, я одобряю вашу тягу к знаниям, но мне бы очень хотелось проснуться завтра в своей постели, а не на диванчике в читальном зале.   
Дин выдохнул с видимым облегчением, а Эйдану первый раз за время своего существования захотелось причинить вред человеку.

Когда они на последнем трамвае ехали в сторону старого аэродрома Эссендон, Эйдан сам взял Дина за руку.   
– Не думай ни о каких программах, – попросил он. – Я с тобой, потому что я с тобой.  
– Я попробую, – пообещал Дин, переплетая их пальцы.

*  
На следующий день Дин отправился в библиотеку в компании Адама, потому что Джеймс со Стивом вцепились в Эйдана мёртвой хваткой – Аркенстон был чертовски большим, а проверка герметичности – долгим и важным делом.

Все, кроме вахтенных, уже легли спать, а Дин с Адамом ещё не вернулись. МакТавиш сказал, что волноваться не о чем – Дин передал записку, он и Адам должны были встретиться с другом калеки Билли и привести его на Аркенстон, но Эйдану всё равно было неспокойно. Он ворочался и так шумно вздыхал, что Несбитт бросил в него подушкой. 

Проворочавшись всю ночь, Эйдан чуть не проспал завтрак. На пороге кают-компании он столкнулся с их гостем. Невысокий, светловолосый, со следами бессонной ночи на лице, он казался удивительно безобидным.  
– Мартин Фримен, – человек протянул Эйдану руку.  
– Эйдан Тёрнер, – новая фамилия уже привычно соскользнула с языка, Эйдан пожал протянутую руку и встретился с Фрименом взглядом. Выражение его глаз было спокойным, но на дне явственно плясали черти. Эйдан подумал, что первое впечатление бывает очень обманчивым.

– Мартин – тот самый единственный друг Бенедикта, – тихо сказал Дин, когда они сели за стол, и что-то в его тоне заставило Эйдана подумать, что они с Дином – не единственные мужчины, испытывающие друг к другу нечто большее, чем дружеская симпатия.

После завтрака Дин с Мартином увели Эйдана в капитанскую каюту. Мартин долго и подробно расспрашивал Эйдана о его жизни в Клондолкине и Лондоне, особенное внимание уделил его первым воспоминаниям. Потом вздохнул:  
– Бен мог сделать это сам, пока вы были в Гонконге, – и удалился в сторону аэродромной радиостанции.  
– Что происходит? – спросил Эйдан, с неудовольствием разглядывая чужие вещи на запасной койке.   
– Кажется, ты важнее, чем мы думали, – каким-то очень невесёлым тоном ответил Дин.  
– Что это значит?  
– Это мы и пытаемся выяснить. Пока с уверенностью можно сказать только, что программа поиска «своего человека» действительно существует.  
Эйдан пожал плечами, он не видел в программе ничего трагичного и уже начал уставать от того, как её воспринимает Дин.  
– Ты сейчас снова в библиотеку?  
– Нет. Я узнал там всё, что мог. Больше информации можно найти только возле Аделаиды, в Солсбери и на бывшей военной базе Эдинбург.  
– Когда мы туда поедем?  
Дин вздохнул и провёл рукой по лицу:  
– Если бы всё зависело только от меня. Мне надо привести Аркенстон домой, я обещал. К тому же мы слишком давно в пути, не всем охота гоняться за наследием сумасшедшего изобретателя без передышек.  
– Но нельзя же всё так оставить!  
– Конечно, нет. Мартин сказал, Бенедикт раскопал что-то. Но даже Бенедикту нужно время, чтобы собрать и сопоставить все данные. Как бы на Аркенстоне не соскучились по дому, пару дней мы ещё проведём в Мельбурне. Потом возможно придётся разделиться – кто-то поведёт дирижабль домой, а кто-то поедет в Аделаиду. Эйдан, даю слово, мы обязательно выясним, кто ты и что стало с Профессором. А сейчас иди, – Дин повеселел и ухмыльнулся, – у Стива с Джеймсом на тебя большие планы.   
Эйдан вышел из каюты, искренне надеясь, что механики задумали что-то менее грандиозное, чем проверка герметичности.

*  
Эйдан отрапортовал Стиву, что всё выполнил, добрёл до каюты и рухнул на койку. Там его и застал Дин.  
– Я так погряз в бумажной работе, что стало не на чем писать. Прогуляешься со мной до магазина?  
Эйдан с радостью согласился, хотя ближайший канцелярский магазин находился довольно далеко от аэродрома.

Вечер был тёплым и солнечным, Дин и Эйдан неторопливо брели к Эссендону. Уже видны были диспетчерские вышки, когда Эйдан почувствовал тревогу. Как в Сингапуре. В этот раз он не стал сомневаться и сразу рассказал об этом Дину.  
– Что именно ты чувствуешь? – спросил Дин, тут же сворачивая в боковую улочку.  
Эйдан сосредоточился. Получилось быстрее и точнее, чем тогда, на колесе обозрения.  
– Тебе грозит опасность, на территории аэродрома или рядом. Когда мы уходили в город, я ничего такого не ощущал, возможно, тот, кто тебе угрожает, не знает, что мы не на Аркенстоне.  
Дин выругался.  
– Куда мы теперь? – спросил Эйдан.  
– На аэродром Мураббин, – ответил Дин. – Там работает мой друг, пошлём радиограмму Мартину.  
– Почему именно ему?  
– Мартин – единственный, кто ходил с Аркенстона на радиостанцию. Если туда вызовут Грэма или ещё кого-нибудь из команды, это может привлечь ненужное внимание.

До Мураббина они добирались несколько часов. Дин прошёл мимо главных ворот и долго вёл Эйдана по еле приметной тропинке вдоль забора. Наконец Дин остановился, Эйдан от неожиданности чуть не налетел на него. Дин шагнул в сторону и показал на узкую щель в заборе. Протиснувшись, они оказались возле старого полуразобранного эллинга. Дин улыбнулся ему, как старому другу, пробормотал «ничего не меняется» и пошёл куда-то, уверенно лавируя между обломками строительных лесов и каких-то ящиков. Эйдан шёл за ним, оглядываясь вокруг. Мураббин оказался гораздо меньше Эссендона. Дирижаблей было мало, да и люди почти не встречались.   
– Отсюда летают только на остров Кинг, поэтому и аэродром такой маленький, – объяснил Дин на ходу. – Жаль, нам туда не надо.  
– А до Аделаиды далеко? – впервые озаботился этим вопросом Эйдан.  
– Миль восемьсот, – задумчиво сказал Дин.  
– И как мы туда доберёмся?  
– На пони поедем.  
Эйдан чуть было не поверил, но Дин не выдержал и засмеялся.   
Они остановились возле маленького здания радиостанции, Дин постучал в окно и позвал:  
– Райан!  
В ответ на улицу вывалился белобрысый парень, примерно одного с Дином возраста, и немедленно сграбастал его в дружеские объятия.  
– Дииин! – радостно завопил он. – Как дела, дружище?  
Дин обнял белобрысого в ответ и забормотал такую же дружескую бессмыслицу.  
Наконец, они отлепились друг от друга, Райан заметил Эйдана и ухмыльнулся.  
– Райан, это Эйдан, механик с Аркенстона, – быстро сказал Дин. – Эйдан, это Райан, мы выросли вместе, – и потащил обоих в здание.

Райан выслушал Дина, приглашающее махнул рукой в сторону своего рабочего места и ушёл. Дин связался с Эссендоном и сказал, что у него срочное личное сообщение для Мартина Фримена с Аркенстона. Фримена обещали позвать.  
Эйдан топтался у Дина за спиной, разглядывая приборы.   
Дин нарушил молчание первым:  
– В этот раз ты быстрее почувствовал, что мне грозит опасность?  
– Да.   
Дин нахмурился.  
– Разве это плохо? – обиделся Эйдан.  
– Нет, – Дин потёр шею и продолжил. – Я очень рад, что мы не попали в ловушку, но это подтверждает, что программа поиска «своего человека» меняет тебя.   
– Тебе это не нравится?   
Дин не успел ответить, Мартин вышел на связь.

*  
Райан обнял их обоих на прощанье и ушёл. Дин запер дверь, отодвинул горевшую на столике свечу подальше от занавески и сел на кровать. Эйдан сел на свою, напротив Дина. Из коридора доносились голоса и смех, подчёркивая гнетущее молчание, царившее в их номере маленькой дешёвой гостиницы на окраине города.  
Дин вытащил часы и уставился на циферблат. Аркенстон, несмотря на протесты команды, уже должен был покинуть Мельбурн.   
Эйдан нарушил молчание:  
– Если бы что-нибудь случилось, Мартин бы нам сообщил.  
Дин перевёл взгляд с часов на Эйдана, но ничего не ответил.  
– Надеюсь, тот, кто за тобой охотится, думает, что мы на Аркенстоне.  
– Надеюсь, ему баллон с газом на голову упал, и он оставил экипаж в покое, – зло сказал Дин.   
Эйдан вздохнул.  
– Дин, твоя команда справится с чем угодно. Если преследователь думает, что мы полетели в Окленд, у нас есть шанс безопасно добраться до Аделаиды.  
Дин недоверчиво хмыкнул, убрал часы обратно в карман и сел удобнее, опираясь спиной о стену. Эйдан подумал немного и сел рядом, касаясь Дина плечом и коленом. Ему и самому было паршиво, что уж говорить о Дине, для которого экипаж дирижабля за годы путешествий стал почти семьёй. Дин коротко глянул на Эйдана, но не отодвинулся. Закрыл глаза и посидел так пару минут, а потом снова стал привычным Дином, весёлым и решительным, заражающим своей энергией всех вокруг.  
Они обсудили, что будут делать утром, и Эйдан уже с сожалением думал, что пора перебираться на свою кровать, когда Дин хитро улыбнулся:  
– Так и будем сидеть, как школьники?  
Эйдану моментально стало жарко.  
– Нет? – с надеждой спросил он.  
Дин положил ладонь ему на шею, притягивая к себе, и поцеловал. Эйдан целовался с девушками, и даже спал с одной, это было приятно, но как-то механически, как почесать зудящее место и успокоиться. С Дином же всё было по-другому – ярко, правильно и чертовски возбуждающе. Они неловко завозились на кровати, стараясь устроиться поудобнее. Эйдан стукнулся локтем о стену, ойкнул прямо в поцелуй и почувствовал, как губы Дина изогнулись в улыбке. Дин погладил ушибленный локоть и снова поцеловал Эйдана.   
Возбуждение тёплой волной расходилось по телу, ткань штанов неприятно давила на вставший член, заставляя крепче прижиматься к Дину и желать большего. Руки Дина скользнули по плечам Эйдана, по спине, пробрались под куртку и рубашку. Эйдан вздрогнул, они стукнулись зубами и наконец оторвались друг от друга. Только тут Эйдан заметил, что сидит у Дина на коленях. Они замерли, тяжело дыша, разглядывая друг друга. Дин раскраснелся, глаза блестели, а волосы торчали во все стороны, потому что Эйдан постоянно зарывался в них пальцами. Дин первым пришёл в себя, легонько толкнул Эйдана в плечо, вынуждая слезть:  
– Снимай ботинки, а то покрывало испачкаем.  
Эйдан поспешно занялся шнурками, теряя голову от того, с какой нежностью Дин произнёс эти слова. Он снял ботинки и куртку, Дин последовал его примеру. Эйдан застыл на мгновение, не зная, что делать дальше, а потом, устав стесняться, сам потянулся к Дину, укладывая их обоих на узкую кровать. Дин улыбнулся, засмеялся тихо:  
– Быстро освоился, – и поцеловал так, что Эйдан забыл про всё на свете, остался только Дин, его руки, губы и ужасно много слоёв мешающей одежды.  
Они чуть не свалились на пол, пытаясь раздеть друг друга. Дин целовал Эйдана в шею и расстёгивал пуговицы на его рубашке и брюках, у Эйдана с диновой одеждой получалось не так ловко, но он старался. Кровать отчаянно скрипела, в соседнем номере пьяными голосами распевали гимн Австралии, но это не имело никакого значения. Дин справился с застёжками первым, обхватил ладонью член Эйдана и слегка сжал пальцы.  
– Сильнее, – выдохнул Эйдан.  
Дин послушался и задвигал рукой вверх-вниз.   
Несмотря на накатывавшие волны удовольствия Эйдан чувствовал, что в бедро ему упирается возбуждённый член Дина. Сделав над собой поистине гигантское усилие, Эйдан сосредоточился, расстегнул дурацкие пуговицы и забрался рукой под резинку диновых трусов. Было тесно и неудобно, Эйдану казалось, что он только мешает, но Дин довольно застонал, и Эйдан понял, что всё делает правильно.  
Они уже не целовались, просто соприкасались губами, дышали одним на двоих воздухом. Дин снова застонал, чуть крепче сжал пальцы, и Эйдан почувствовал, как его накрывает горячей волной.   
Отдышавшись, Эйдан понял, что накрыло не его одного, Дин точно так же тяжело дышал, улыбался и вытирал измазанные в сперме пальцы о многострадальное покрывало.  
– Вот сейчас я точно не думал ни о какой программе, – сказал Дин.  
Они рассмеялись.  
Дин притянул Эйдана поближе, поцеловал с ленивой нежностью, отвёл спутанные пряди с лица.  
– Жаль, что мы в этом клоповнике, а не в шикарном номере с огромной кроватью. Не выпускал бы тебя оттуда неделю.   
– И ты бы меня… – полуутвердительно-полувопросительно сказал Эйдан.  
– И я бы тебя, и ты бы меня, – мечтательно протянул Дин. – Всё, что нам захочется.  
У Эйдана что-то сладко заныло в груди, и он утянул Дина в новый поцелуй.

Они сдвинули кровати, потому что лежать вдвоём на одной было жутко неудобно, а расставаться не хотелось. Дебоширы в соседнем номере стихли, под двумя одеялами было тепло и уютно. Эйдан заснул, обнимая Дина, чувствуя, как тот перебирает его волосы.   
Ему снились разрушенные здания и знакомая лестница, обвивающая шахту лифта. Дверца была приглашающее распахнута, он шагнул внутрь.  
– Я перезагружу систему, и ты будешь только моим, – сказал чей-то холодный голос, дверца захлопнулась, и лифт стал подниматься куда-то в темноту.  
– Нет! – крикнул Эйдан и проснулся.  
Дин, отвернувшись, тихо посапывал во сне. Эйдан поправил сбившиеся одеяла и уткнулся губами Дину в затылок. Обнял его, закрыл глаза и попробовал подстроить своё сбитое дыхание под размеренные вдохи и выдохи Дина. Мышцы потихоньку расслаблялись, напряжение уходило. Эйдан не заметил, как снова заснул. 

*  
Эйдан проснулся первым. Дин спал, зарывшись лицом в подушку, сквозь занавески пробивался слабый утренний свет, слышно было, как в коридоре гостиницы моют пол. Пока Эйдан думал, будить Дина или ещё поспать, Дин повернулся лицом к Эйдану и открыл глаза. Сонно улыбнулся и, возможно, хотел что-то сказать, но суровая реальность вторглась в их маленький уютный мирок. В соседнем номере раздался истошный женский визг, хлопнула дверь, и женщина побежала по коридору, громко стуча каблуками и призывая полицию. Дин и Эйдан не стали выяснять, что произошло, быстро оделись и сбежали из гостиницы. 

С Мартином Фрименом они встретились возле рынка королевы Виктории.  
– Аркенстон улетел благополучно, – сказал Мартин, как только их увидел.  
Дин молча кивнул, но как будто засветился от облегчения.  
– Кто-то пытался пробраться на дирижабль, – продолжил Фримен, – его спугнули, преследовали, но не поймали.  
Он передал Дину деньги и вещи, которые тот просил принести, потом достал из кармана плотный конверт.  
– Я записал всё, что Бен смог найти и понять про Профессора и его созданий.  
Мартин на пару мгновений застыл, будто сомневаясь, кому из них отдать конверт, потом всё же протянул его Дину. Дин поблагодарил и убрал во внутренний карман куртки.  
– Почитаем в дороге, – сказал он Эйдану.  
Мартин вдруг улыбнулся:  
– Хорошо, что вы уехали из Гонконга до того, как Бен всерьёз заинтересовался андроидами.  
– Почему? – удивился Дин.  
Эйдан промолчал, но тоже с интересом уставился на Мартина.  
– Потому что вы разнесли бы полгорода, – ответил тот. – Бен рвался бы изучить Эйдана, докопаться до значения каждого проводка, – Мартин повернулся к Дину, – и ты бы не подпускал его к Эйдану ближе, чем на ярд. А мне пришлось бы всех мирить и приводить в чувство, – Мартин снова улыбнулся, уже чему-то своему. – Ладно, – он заторопился, – мне пора, да и вам тоже. – Обнял их обоих на прощание и растворился в толпе.

Хоть Эйдан и не чувствовал опасности, они решили не рисковать и обошли Центральный вокзал стороной. Добрались сквозь хаос рельс и служебных построек до сортировочной станции, нашли товарный состав, направляющийся в Стауэлл, и забрались в пустой вагон. Им повезло – никто не заметил незванных пассажиров. 

Поезд набирал ход, ветер шевелил клочья соломы на грязном полу. Когда последние здания Мельбурна остались позади, Дин с Эйданом позволили себе расслабиться и устроились поудобнее. Дин достал конверт. Внутри оказалось несколько листов бумаги, исписанных ровным почерком Мартина. Дин расправил их, взял в руки так, чтобы было удобно читать вдвоём.   
Эйдану стало не по себе с первых же строчек.  
– Думаешь, это правда? – спросил он Дина, когда они дочитали. – Я действительно последний, кого сделал Профессор? Именно такой, как тут написано?  
– Думаю, да, – ответил Дин. Он сложил бумаги и убрал обратно в конверт. – Бенедикт – мастер по добыванию информации, у меня нет причин ему не доверять. И если ты такой, как он описывает, это многое объясняет. И почему Бен не смог подключиться к твоей системе, и твоё быстрое самовосстановление, и…  
– Быстрое? – Эйдан невольно фыркнул. – Вы с Эванжелин меня бы ещё месяц на больничной койке продержали. А мне всего лишь всякий бред снился.  
– Не бред, – серьёзно сказал Дин. – Это была информация в повреждённом виде.  
– Какая информация?   
– О том, что было до твоего последнего включения, – ответил Дин. – Ожившие статуи – это, скорее всего, роботы-охранники или ещё какие-то создания Профессора. Застывшие молнии в небе – так твоя система восприняла электромагнитный импульс, прокатившийся по миру и давший начало Катастрофе. Лестница и лифт, очевидно, были в лаборатории. – Дин замолчал и стал стряхивать со штанов прилипшую солому, потом снова заговорил:  
– Похоже, Профессор был довольно неприятной личностью. Адам ошибался, думая, что тот хотел создать подобие человека, умеющее чувствовать, стареть и умирать. Он хотел создать себе идеального спутника, существо, которое могло бы сделать что угодно, но только ради него. Очевидно, что-то пошло не так, и ты не подчинился его воле. – Дин с задумчивым видом почесал бровь. – Ещё непонятно, как ты оказался в Ирландии, но это не самое главное, мне кажется.  
Договорив, Дин сунул конверт в карман куртки, и потянулся к фляге с водой.   
После того, как Эйдан дочитал записи Мартина, его мучил один вопрос.  
– И что теперь? – спросил он.  
– Как что? – Дин отложил флягу, так и не открыв. – Искать лабораторию Профессора и ответы на вопросы. Почему ты решил, будто что-то изменилось?  
– Ты… – начал Эйдан. – Ты не боишься меня?   
– Нет, – твёрдо ответил Дин. – И по-прежнему верю, что ты не желаешь мне зла. Мне не нравится программа поиска «своего человека», потому что я не хочу, чтобы она управляла тобой, твоими мыслями и желаниями. Ты просил не думать о программе, и я стараюсь. Неважно, андроид ты или человек, я бы хотел, чтобы мы были вместе.  
Эйдан не ответил, боясь спугнуть несмелое ощущение счастья. Вагон качнуло, фляжка откатилась к нему, Эйдан машинально подвинул её обратно к Дину.   
– Кажется, я тебя не убедил, – сказал тот со вздохом.   
– Убедил. – Эйдан улыбнулся и потянулся к Дину за поцелуем.

Остаток пути до Стауэлла они ехали в уютном молчании. Дин спал, положив голову Эйдану на колени, Эйдан грыз яблоки, которые они купили на рынке после встречи с Мартином и надеялся, что Дин никогда не узнает о нём ничего такого, что заставило бы его изменить своё решение. 

Когда поезд приблизился к товарной станции и сбросил скорость, Дин с Эйданом спрыгнули на землю. На этот раз им не удалось остаться незамеченными, но что такое пара грозных окриков вслед по сравнению с тем, что им уже пришлось пережить?

Дин сказал, что если они останутся в Стауэлле на ночь, то упустят поезд до Бордертауна и застрянут в городе на несколько дней. Пришлось снова блуждать среди вагонов в поисках нужного состава. На этот раз им не настолько повезло – когда Дин и Эйдан залезли в вагон, у дальней стены уже сидело двое мальчишек. Увидев взрослых, они вскочили, тот, что постарше, толкнул младшего себе за спину. Дин успокоил их, сказав, что он и Эйдан такие же бродяги и всё, что им нужно – спокойно уехать из города. Подростки хмуро кивнули и снова сели на пол, время от времени они шептались и бросали в сторону Дина с Эйданом настороженные взгляды.

Дин, выспавшийся по дороге в Стауэлл, обещал покараулить на всякий случай, а Эйдан растянулся на полу, положив под голову сумку. Мальчишки возились в своём углу, потом улеглись, свернувшись в клубок, как зверьки. Разговаривали они тихо, но Эйдан расслышал, что старшего, светловолосого, звали Фил, а младшего, с тёмными волосами, тоже как-то коротко и очень похоже. Потихоньку проваливаясь в сон, Эйдан смотрел на них, гадал братья они или друзья и думал, что они с Дином могли быть такими же, если бы встретились лет десять назад. Если бы Эйдан тоже был человеком. 

Эйдан заснул неожиданно крепко, а когда проснулся – не сразу вспомнил, где находится. Поезд не двигался, было темно и холодно. Тепло было только с одного бока, там, где сидел Дин.  
– Уже приехали? – спросил Эйдан, садясь и застёгивая куртку.   
– Да. Состав отогнали на запасной путь, до утра нас тут никто не потревожит, – ответил Дин. Он зажёг спичку и посмотрел на Эйдана. – Мальчишки сказали, что до утра по городу лучше не бродить.  
Эйдан моргнул от неожиданно яркого света, огляделся и заметил, что кроме них в вагоне никого нет.  
– Почему они тогда убежали?   
– Сказали, что местные, всё тут знают, да и мать их ждёт.  
– Угу. – Эйдан зевнул и покрутил головой, разминая затёкшую шею. – Значит, беседовали по душам, пока я спал?  
Дин затушил спичку и придвинулся ближе.  
– Немного, – в голосе Дина появилась задумчивость. – Рассказали мне страшную историю. О том, как однажды ночью в городе объявился сумасшедший. Врывался в дома, отшвыривая с дороги хозяев, метался по комнатам, приговаривая, что ищет «свою прелесть», рылся в вещах. Поймать его не смогли, убить тоже, он исчез, будто никогда и не было, но до сих пор по ночам горожане сначала стреляют, а потом спрашивают, кто и зачем пришёл.  
– Отличный город, – Эйдан потёр руками плечи. Пожалуй, вместо точного воспроизведения человеческой реакции на низкие температуры Профессор мог бы вложить в него что-нибудь более полезное. – Как думаешь, сколько в этой страшилке правды?  
– Достаточно, чтобы сидеть здесь до утра с заряженным револьвером под рукой.   
– Откуда у тебя револьвер? – удивился Эйдан.  
– С Аркенстона, Мартин принёс с остальными вещами.  
– Хорошо стреляешь?   
– Неплохо. Надо бы и тебя научить.  
– Так впечатлила страшилка про сумасшедшего? – ухмыльнулся Эйдан.  
– Всякое может случиться, – Дин не поддержал шутку.  
Эйдан решил сменить тему:  
– А про железнодорожную станцию ничего страшного не рассказывали?   
– Нет, – ответил Дин. – Зато рассказали про местного жителя Сильвестра МакКоя, у него есть вездеход или что-то похожее, он бы нам пригодился. Поезда до Мюррей Бриджа не ходят, только дилижансы, ездят медленно и не каждый день. Сказали, МакКой немного чокнутый, но меня это не пугает.  
– Меня тоже, – согласился Эйдан. – А вероятность замёрзнуть тут – даже очень. – Эйдан всё никак не мог согреться. – Долго ещё до рассвета?  
– Недолго, – подозрительно уклончиво ответил Дин. – Мы до него обязательно доживём, – он притянул Эйдана к себе и замотал в шарф, как тогда, в Лондоне. Эйдан невольно вспомнил их первую встречу. Казалось, это было годы назад, хотя на самом деле прошло меньше месяца. Эйдан снова подумал, что мог бы встретить Дина раньше, прожить с ним вместе несколько лет, и внезапно пожалел, что не способен меняться так, как люди. Он будет накапливать знания и опыт, тело будет таким же сильным, как сейчас, а Дин… Усилием воли Эйдан заставил себя оборвать эти мысли. Об этом он подумает когда-нибудь потом. Эйдан обнял Дина, тот положил голову ему на плечо.  
– Жаль, из Мельбурна пришлось убегать налегке, – сказал Эйдан. – Одеяла бы нам сейчас не помешали.  
– Ну, не мог же Мартин нам ещё и одеяла тащить. – Дин устроился поудобнее и уткнулся холодным носом Эйдану в ухо. – Ничего, откроют лавки, купим. 

Рассвет действительно наступил быстрее, чем Дин с Эйданом превратились в пару ледышек. Дрожа и зевая, они выбрались с территории железнодорожной станции через неприметную дыру в заборе. Судя по тому, как быстро Дин её нашёл, местонахождение указали всё те же мальчишки. Эйдан мысленно поблагодарил их и пожелал удачи.

Сильвестр МакКой жил на окраине Бордертауна. Когда он открыл дверь, Эйдан ожидал увидеть кого угодно, только не старика в криво надетой шапке и с кроликом на руках. Огнестрельного оружия при нём к счастью не наблюдалось. Дин с Эйданом не успели даже поздороваться, как МакКой выпустил кролика из рук и воскликнул:  
– Мистер О’Горман! В нашей глуши!  
– Да, это я, – немного напряжённо отозвался Дин, – простите за столь ранний визит...   
– Я знал! – продолжил взволнованно восклицать МакКой. – Знал, что вы прочтёте мою статью и приедете посмотреть лично! А Йен мне не верил! Ваш интерес к технике…  
Он схватил Дина и Эйдана за плечи, стремительно протащил через весь дом, распугивая кроликов, и вывёл на задний двор.   
– Вот он, – торжественно сказал МакКой, обводя рукой пространство. – Мой паросамоход!  
Возле покосившихся столбов обвалившегося забора стоял тот самый «вездеход или что-то похожее». Больше всего он напоминал паровоз, только вместо колёс были – Эйдан задумался, вспоминая слово – кажется, это называлось «гусеницы». Сильвестр МакКой сиял ярче электрической лампы, глядя то на Дина, то на свой паросамоход. Дин пробормотал что-то неразборчиво-восхищённое. У Эйдана зародилась надежда, что за дорогу до Мюррей Бриджа платить не придётся.

Эйдан оказался прав. Чтобы показать Дину, на что способно его транспортное средство, МакКой был готов отвезти их хоть на край света. И, разумеется, бесплатно. Совершенно не интересуясь, откуда они взялись на его пороге в такую рань, он накормил путешественников завтраком, а когда Дин заикнулся, что им нужно кое-что купить в дорогу, заявил, что не хочет прерывать беседу и осчастливил их одеялами, едой и старым котелком в придачу. Пока Дин с Эйданом упаковывали неожиданное богатство, МакКой успел сходить за своим другом, Йеном МакКелленом, залить воду в котёл и разжечь огонь в топке.

*  
Паросамоход на удивление лихо катил по разбитой, начавшей зарастать мелким кустарником дороге, так что несколько часов до Мюррей Бриджа пролетели удивительно быстро. МакКеллен, пристроившись в углу, курил трубку и, посмеиваясь, смотрел, как Дин с Эйданом по очереди кидают уголь в топку, пытаясь не наступить на кроликов, которых МакКой взял с собой в кабину. Уже виднелась окраина Мюррей Бриджа, когда МакКеллен что-то сказал МакКою, и тот остановил паровоз.   
– Что случилось? – спросил Дин.  
– Мистер О’Горман, куда вы направляетесь на самом деле? – спросил посерьёзневший МакКеллен.  
– Это так важно? – нахмурился Дин. Он и Эйдан столкнулись плечами в неосознанной попытке заслонить друг друга.  
– Важно, мистер О’Горман, – сказал МакКеллен. – Мюррей Бридж – слишком маленький и скучный город, чтобы заинтересовать такого бывалого путешественника. Думаю, вы и ваш друг направляетесь дальше, в Аделаиду. Не стану спрашивать зачем, уверен, вы не задумали ничего плохого. Но будьте осторожны. Вот, – он протянул Дину какой-то затрёпанный листок, – это самая подробная карта здешних мест, лучше неё вы не найдёте.  
– Мы не можем отправиться с вами, – подхватил МакКой, – увы, запас воды и угля у меня очень ограничен. И дорога дальше сужается.  
– И паросамоход слишком шумный и заметный, возможно, лучше не привлекать ненужного внимания, – продолжил МакКеллен. – Вам придётся идти пешком. Еда, вода и одеяла у вас есть. Как насчёт оружия?  
– У меня есть револьвер, – ответил Дин.  
– Я не умею стрелять, – сказал Эйдан.  
– Научишься, – утешил его МакКеллен и вытащил откуда-то из-за спины охотничью винтовку с обрезанным стволом. Дин взял её и протянутые МакКоем патроны. После этого старички пожелали удачи и попрощались. Дину с Эйданом ничего не оставалось, как только подхватить свои вещи и слезть на землю.

Шум от паросамохода затих вдали. Усевшись на обочине, Дин рассматривал карты, свою и МакКеллена, прикидывая сколько они успеют пройти до темноты. Эйдан проверял на прочность ремни на сумках и пытался пристроить котелок поудобнее. В город они решили не заходить. МакКой привёз их по заброшенной дороге, проходившей далеко от новой, по которой ездили дилижансы, так что у них был шанс пройти мимо города незамеченными. Эйдан вспомнил историю про сумасшедшего и нахмурился.  
– Почему мы их не спросили ни о чём?   
Дин оторвался от карт.  
– В этом не было смысла. МакКою нет дела ни до чего, кроме его паровоза и кроликов, а МакКеллен сказал нам всё, что хотел сказать. Наверное, он знает ещё что-то, но решил с нами не делиться.  
– Если появится опасность, я ведь почувствую, и мы успеем что-нибудь сделать. – Прозвучало не так уверенно, как Эйдану бы хотелось, но всё равно стало спокойнее.  
Дин сложил карту и поднялся на ноги.  
– До этого момента мы неплохо справлялись, будем надеяться, что так будет и дальше, – он протянул руку, помогая Эйдану встать, на миг притянул его к себе и отстранился.  
– До Аделаиды почти два дня пути, не будем превращать их в неделю.   
Эйдан кивнул и подхватил с земли сумки. 

Они шли по дороге до самого вечера. Она не сузилась, как говорил МакКой, но изрядно растрескалась и заросла. Сначала им попадались кое-где овечий помёт и клочки шерсти, застрявшие в ветвях, а под одним из кустов Эйдан заметил примятую траву и сломанную курительную трубку, но очень скоро признаки близкого человеческого жилья исчезли, остались только щебетание птиц и шум, который они с Дином производили, пробираясь сквозь невысокий кустарник. Казалось, что кроме них здесь никого нет. В сумерках они сошли с дороги и устроились на ночь возле ручья.   
Дин смотрел на закипающую в котелке воду и хмурился, как будто прислушивался к чему-то. Эйдан повторил то, что сказал несколько часов назад:  
– Если станет опасно, я это почувствую, и мы придумаем что-нибудь.  
В этот раз прозвучало увереннее, но Дина не успокоило:  
– А если опасность будет грозить тебе?  
Эйдан не ответил, такая мысль не приходила ему в голову. Он машинально потёр плечо, в которое в Сингапуре попала пуля, и пересел поближе к Дину.  
– Завтра научу тебя стрелять, – сказал тот, тоже придвигаясь ближе.

Спали по очереди, кутаясь в одеяла возле затухающего костра.   
Разбудив Дина, когда была его очередь караулить, Эйдан завернулся в одеяло, жалея, что нельзя улечься вместе, согреть друг друга, повторить то, что у них было в гостинице на окраине Мельбурна и, может быть, попробовать что-то ещё, о чём Дин так мечтательно вздыхал, лёжа на узкой гостиничной койке. От этих мыслей в штанах сделалось тесно, но усталость взяла своё, и Эйдан заснул.  
На рассвете Дин забрался к нему под мокрое от росы одеяло, крепко обнял, уткнулся губами в шею.  
– Ты же говорил – нельзя, – сонно пробормотал Эйдан, улыбаясь и вжимаясь в Дина всем телом.   
– Спать одновременно нельзя, – объяснил Дин, просовывая колено Эйдану между ног, – а если не спать, то, может, и обойдётся, – он поцеловал Эйдана, медленно и нежно.  
Эйдан ответил на поцелуй и перекатился на спину, укладывая Дина на себя. Они целовались и тёрлись друг о друга, одеяло свалилось, но они не замечали холода.   
Эйдан прижимал Дина к себе, внизу живота будто свернулась горячая тугая пружина, готовая вот-вот распрямиться. Дин разорвал поцелуй и, снова уложив их на бок, принялся сражаться с застёжками штанов, своих и Эйдана. Эйдан пытался ему помочь, и даже расстегнул пару пуговиц, но Дин опять справился быстрее. Он обхватил рукой их члены, Эйдан накрыл его ладонь своей. Хватило всего нескольких движений, чтобы сперма залила им пальцы.  
– Прости, что разбудил так рано, – сказал Дин, улыбаясь, – не смог удержаться.   
– Не уверен, что за это стоит извиняться, – Эйдан вытер руку об траву и погладил Дина по щеке.

Они шли весь день, на привалах Дин учил Эйдана стрелять. К револьверу было меньше патронов, так что они сосредоточились на винтовке, и к концу дня у Эйдана стало неплохо получаться.  
Вечером Дин снова настоял на том, чтобы спать по очереди. Эйдану прошедший день казался беззаботной прогулкой, он чувствовал, что его человеку ничего не угрожает, поэтому заснул с улыбкой на губах, надеясь, что утром они с Дином снова окажутся под одним одеялом.  
Ему опять приснился лифт. Кабина медленно поднималась вверх, под потолком моргала лампочка, незнакомый голос, громкий и отчаянный, кричал: «Ты нужен мне! Не оставляй меня!», Эйдану хотелось заткнуть уши, но что-то мешало поднять руки. Лифт поднимался, крики становились тише, ощущение тоски и безысходности затапливало сознание. Проснувшись, Эйдан почувствовал, что Дин осторожно гладит его по плечу.  
– Ты метался и стонал, – объяснил Дин. – Я уже собирался тебя будить.  
– Гадость какая-то приснилась, – пожаловался Эйдан. – Лифт. Помнишь, я тебе в Сингапуре про него рассказывал? – Дин кивнул. – И вопли какие-то. – Эйдана передёрнуло. Он потёр глаза и сел.  
– Ложись, я покараулю. Всё равно сейчас не засну.  
Немного посопротивлявшись, Дин улёгся рядом с Эйданом. Эйдан смотрел на торчащую из одеяла динову макушку, подкладывал ветки в костёр и пытался анализировать оставшееся после сна глухое беспокойство. Что-то ждало их, в городе и дальше, видимо на той военной базе, про которую Дин рассказывал ему в мельбурнской библиотеке. Эйдан никак не мог вычислить степень опасности. То ли она была небольшой, то ли грозила не Дину… Где им искать следы деятельности Профессора? И что искать? Эйдан прикрыл глаза. Перед мысленным взором замелькали картинки – карты, планы помещений, какие-то списки. Ветка в костре, сгорая, громко треснула, Эйдан отвлёкся, картинки перед глазами погасли, но ощущение поиска информации не утихло, просто отошло на задний план. Он должен найти то, что хочет Дин.   
В положенное время Эйдан разбудил Дина и лёг сам, но сон не шёл. Эйдан притворялся спящим, чтобы Дин не беспокоился, а сам сосредоточенно вслушивался в темноту внутри и вокруг себя. 

Утром обошлись без нежностей. Эйдан выпутался из одеяла раньше, чем Дин к нему подошёл, занялся костром, завтраком. Дин положил руку ему на плечо, заглянул в глаза:  
– Всё в порядке?  
– Конечно, – немного удивлённо ответил Эйдан. Он смутно чувствовал, что в нём что-то поменялось, но не знал – что, и не хотел, чтобы Дин из-за него беспокоился. 

Аделаида встретила их тишиной, тёмными провалами разбитых окон, копотью на стенах, какими-то развалившимися конструкциями из давно забытых материалов, похожими на рёбра огромных животных, вымерших задолго до Катастрофы.

Когда они уже шли по одной из улиц, Дин повернулся к Эйдану:  
– Чувствуешь что-нибудь?  
Эйдан внимательно прислушался к себе и окружающему пространству.  
– Здесь никого нет.  
Дин спрятал револьвер и достал карты.  
– Что ты хочешь найти? – спросил Эйдан.  
– Кроме лаборатории на базе, у Профессора была квартира в Солсберри, пригороде Аделаиды, – начал Дин, – может, там осталось хоть что-то…  
– Ясно. – Эйдан прервал его на полуслове и закрыл глаза. В голове снова замелькала паутина улиц и проспектов.  
– Эйдан, – в голосе Дина явно слышалось беспокойство, – что с тобой происходит?   
Эйдан открыл глаза:  
– Я знаю, куда идти. Дорога займёт часа три, не больше. Профессор описывал свои эксперименты в электронном виде и на бумаге. Возможно, дневник всё ещё лежит в квартире.  
Против ожиданий Дин не обрадовался. Убрал карты и внимательно посмотрел на андроида:  
– Ты точно в порядке?  
– Всё нормально, – ответил Эйдан. – Пойдём, я отведу тебя туда, куда ты хочешь.  
– Куда мы хотим, – поправил Дин.   
Эйдан пожал плечами. Главное, он знал, чего хочет Дин. В голове мелькнули его слова о разуме и свободной воле. Дин хочет, чтобы у них были одинаковые желания? Ладно, Эйдан это может.

Эйдан не думал, куда они идут, пока уверенно вёл Дина по улицам. Только когда они остановились перед скромным пятиэтажным зданием, Эйдан понял, что это дом из его снов. Ему ужасно не хотелось заходить, но он не остановился даже на секунду, ведь его человеку нужно было именно туда. Зелёная краска на сетке, огораживающей шахту лифта, облупилась ещё сильнее, чем во сне. Эйдан сделал шаг к лифту и буквально врос в пол. Его затрясло. Он знал, что должен зайти туда, но не мог сделать и шага. Его затопило чувствами из снов – страданием и ощущением чужой, подавляющей воли.  
– Эй, – Дин потряс его за плечо. – Это тот самый лифт, да?   
Эйдан кивнул. Дин мягко, но настойчиво потянул его в сторону лестницы.   
– Он не работает. Пойдём. Знаешь, на какой нам этаж?  
– На пятый, – выдавил Эйдан.  
Дин остановился и повернулся к нему.   
– Что всё-таки с тобой происходит? Ты с ночи сам не свой. Расскажи, что тебе снилось про этот лифт.   
Эйдан выдохнул, успокаиваясь.  
– Снилось, что я в нём поднимаюсь, а снизу кто-то кричит: «Не бросай меня!», но не мне, вроде бы, а какому-то другому человеку. А я стою и даже пошевелиться не могу и мне от этого так плохо.  
Дин обнял Эйдана, успокаивающе погладил по спине.  
– И ещё до этого снилось, – Эйдан решил, что лучше ничего не скрывать, – в гостинице, после того, как мы… Я зашёл в лифт, он поехал вверх, и кто-то сказал: «Я перезагружу систему, и ты будешь только моим».  
– Нет уж, – Дин немного отстранился и посмотрел Эйдану в глаза. – Этого я никому не позволю. – Потом его голос и выражение лица стали мягче:  
– Никого не чувствуешь?  
Эйдан сосредоточился.  
– Нет, мы здесь одни.  
– Хорошо, – Дин взял Эйдана за руку и повёл вверх по лестнице.

В бывшей квартире Профессора Эйдан уверенно прошёл в дальнюю комнату, опустился на пол возле обломков кресла и принялся простукивать стену. Найдя нужное место, ударил кулаком и вытащил из образовавшейся дыры несколько пухлых блокнотов с пожелтевшими страницами.  
– Вот то, что ты искал, – он протянул их Дину, не обращая внимания на то, что ободрал костяшки пальцев.  
– Мы искали, – уточнил Дин, забирая блокноты. – Ты же всегда хотел узнать, кто ты и откуда.  
Эйдан поднялся с пола.  
– Я буду тем, кем ты хочешь.  
Дин стремительно шагнул к нему, схватил за плечи и встряхнул, едва не впечатав в стену.  
– Нет! Ты будешь самим собой. Ты должен быть самим собой!  
Эйдан молчал, совершенно сбитый с толку. Этой ночью он наконец-то вспомнил, для чего его создали – он должен делать то, что хочет Дин, а Дин хотел от него каких-то странных вещей, хотел, чтобы он был прежним, неправильным, позволял себе лишнее, как несколько минут назад, когда не смог заставить себя войти в лифт, и неважно, что тот не работал. Дин снова встряхнул его и убрал руки.  
– Эйдан, скажи мне, чего ты хочешь? – спросил он. – Чего ты хочешь прямо сейчас?  
Эйдан честно попытался упорядочить сумбур в голове.  
– Не знаю, – жалобно ответил он.  
– Пойдём отсюда, – решительно сказал Дин.  
– Но как же… ты же хотел…   
– Пойдём, – повторил Дин и потянул Эйдана к выходу. – Пока ты в таком состоянии я хочу только свернуть Профессору шею, пусть он и мёртв уже много лет!

Они устроились на ночлег в одном из заброшенных одноэтажных домов. Эйдан по-прежнему не чувствовал угрозы, но Дин на всякий случай обошёл весь дом и забаррикадировал дверь обломками стола и шкафа. Потом усадил Эйдана возле окна и занялся его разбитыми костяшками. Царапины после его манипуляций затягивались быстро, кожа опять немилосердно чесалась. Дин держал руки Эйдана в своих, и легко поглаживал его запястья большими пальцами. Эйдан смотрел на их соединённые руки и молчал. Он никак не мог понять, почему Дин сердит и расстроен.  
– Что тебе не нравится? – наконец, спросил он.  
– Программа поиска «своего человека», – немедленно ответил Дин. – Ты действительно можешь всё больше и больше, но забываешь свои чувства и желания.  
– Разве это плохо? – задал вопрос Эйдан. – Как бы мы нашли квартиру Профессора и его дневники?   
– У нас есть карта и записи Бена, – возразил Дин.  
– А квартиру с работающим водопроводом мы бы тоже по карте нашли?  
Дин вдруг улыбнулся.  
– Что? – удивился Эйдан.  
– Ты споришь со мной, – объяснил Дин. – Наверное, когда-нибудь я об этом пожалею, но сейчас я очень рад, что ты отстаиваешь своё мнение, а не беспрекословно стараешься выполнить мои желания.  
Эйдан улыбнулся в ответ, противоположные установки конфликтовали в нём, но, кажется, он понял к чему надо стремиться.  
Дин спохватился:  
– Что ты сказал про водопровод?  
– Он работает, – повторил Эйдан. – На крыше бак, в котором собирается дождевая вода, и трубы тут не прогнили. Сейчас не зима, конечно, но хоть немного воды должно было набраться. Наверное, не стоит её пить, но помыться можно. Только не спрашивай, откуда я это знаю, мне сложно объяснить.  
– Ладно, иногда эта кошмарная программа бывает полезной, – Дин поцеловал Эйдана в висок и пошёл проверять водопровод.

Тоненькая струйка холодной воды медленно текла из крана, но это было лучше, чем ничего. Когда Эйдан вернулся в комнату, уже почти стемнело. Дин расстилал одеяла в углу. Эйдан сел на пол рядом с ним.  
– Почему ты не читаешь записи? – спросил он. – У нас же есть свечи. Или тебе неинтересно?  
– А тебе? – кажется, Дин не горел желанием отвечать на вопрос.  
– Мне… – Эйдан честно прислушался к ощущениям. – Мне интересно и страшно немного. Вдруг я делал ужасные вещи. Или наоборот, там ничего не написано про меня. Может, мы вообще зря сюда пришли.  
Дин закончил возиться с одеялами, сел на них и потянул Эйдана к себе.  
– Нет, не зря. Я думаю, мы найдём немало интересного в дневниках и про тебя, и про таких, как Адам. Хорошо бы ещё узнать, как сделать так, чтобы ты не превратился в механизм, созданный для обеспечения моего комфорта.  
– Тогда почему ты не читаешь? – снова спросил Эйдан.  
– Я устал, – признался Дин. – Сейчас мы в относительной безопасности, можно сделать небольшую передышку.  
– А если завтра ты узнаешь про меня что-нибудь плохое? – спросил Эйдан с тревогой и завертел головой, вспоминая, куда Дин убрал блокноты с записями.  
– Это будет завтра, – твёрдо ответил Дин.   
Какое-то время они просто сидели молча, думая каждый о своём, потом Дин снова заговорил:  
– Ты здорово напугал меня сегодня. Пожалуйста, постарайся не быть таким. – Дин обнял Эйдана, отвёл с его лица мокрые волосы.  
– Ты должен быть самим собой, – в сотый раз повторил он и добавил после паузы:  
– Даже если это будет означать, что нам придётся расстаться.  
– Нет! – Эйдан дёрнулся от возмущения и попытался выпутаться из объятий. – Этого я точно не захочу.  
Дин улыбнулся, но как-то криво, поэтому Эйдан прижался губами к его губам, чтобы отвлечь от неправильных мыслей. Дин с готовностью ответил на поцелуй, как будто только этого и ждал, и потянул Эйдана вниз, на расстеленные одеяла.  
Очень скоро оба остались без одежды. Уже совсем стемнело, Эйдан почти не различал Дина в темноте, но его руки и губы, казалось, были везде. Эйдан пытался отвечать тем же, но удовольствие было слишком велико, поэтому он бросил эти попытки и только тихо постанывал, подставляясь под ласки.  
– Девушки-то у тебя были? – спросил Дин между поцелуями.  
– Да, но это же…  
– Почти никакой разницы, – фыркнул Дин, и Эйдана кольнула ревность. Впрочем, он тут же забыл про неё, потому что Дин прикусил его шею там, где она переходила в плечо, и принялся увлечённо зализывать место укуса.  
– Как ты хочешь? – спросил Дин, когда не осталось ни единого дюйма тела Эйдана, который он бы не поцеловал или не погладил.  
– Не знаю, – ответил Эйдан и замер – вспомнил, как Дин злился на эти слова днём. – Тебе лучше знать.  
– Нет, так не пойдёт, – ответил Дин. – Давай, ты немного поуправляешь ситуацией, – с этими словами Дин затянул два пальца Эйдана в рот и принялся тщательно их облизывать.  
Эйдан поперхнулся воздухом. Возбуждение пополам с паникой захлестнули его с головой:  
– Я никогда… Дин! Я не…  
Дин только рассмеялся, выпустив пальцы изо рта, и скользнул руками по спине Эйдана, притягивая его ближе, вплавляя в себя.

Дин оказался узким, тугим и горячим. Эйдан ужасно боялся сделать что-нибудь не так, но Дин не давал ему времени задуматься – он насаживался на пальцы, впивался в губы Эйдана жадными поцелуями и гладил его везде, куда только мог дотянуться. Когда Эйдану показалось, что он кончит прямо сейчас, даже не прикасаясь к себе, Дин аккуратно вытащил из себя его пальцы и сказал:  
– Давай.  
Хоть Эйдан и растягивал Дина, тот всё равно остался узким. Войдя до конца, Эйдан сразу начал двигаться, но Дин остановил его, схватив за плечо.  
– Тебе больно? – испугался Эйдан.  
– Нет, – Эйдан по голосу понял, что Дин улыбается, – просто подожди немного. Я давно не…  
Эйдан не стал слушать дальше и оборвал фразу поцелуем. Он не хотел знать, что было давно, не хотел думать о том, что будет завтра. Сейчас были только он и Дин. Через несколько мгновений Дин двинул бёдрами, и Эйдан понял, что можно. Можно двигаться, можно целовать Дина куда попало, можно быть вместе настолько, насколько это вообще возможно, и неважно, какие события или программы к этому привели. Эйдан потерял счёт времени, забыл, где они находятся, забыл о Профессоре и его экспериментах. Дин обнимал его ногами за талию, вжимаясь пятками в спину, целовал и кусал его губы, Эйдан вбивался в него, водил рукой по его члену в такт своим толчкам и хотел только одного – чтобы это не кончалось как можно дольше.  
Но ничто не вечно. Дин до боли вцепился в его плечи, выгнулся, сжимая его внутри и снова сказал:  
– Давай.  
Эйдан увеличил темп, и кончил, кусая Дина за плечо, чувствуя, как горячая сперма выплёскивается ему на живот.

Они проснулись посреди ночи, замёрзшие и грязные, долго искали спички и свечи, а потом разбирали одежду и толкались вокруг хилой струйки воды в грязной ванной. Помывшись, они вернулись в своё гнездо из курток и одеял. Пол жёстко давил на рёбра, Дин закинул на Эйдана руку и ногу, обдавал его шею тёплыми выдохами. Эйдан медленно соскальзывал в сон, надеясь, что лифт ему больше не приснится.

Эйдан проснулся поздно, Дин уже сидел у окна с одним из профессорских блокнотов и довольно хмыкал, перелистывая страницы.  
– Нашёл что-нибудь полезное? – спросил Эйдан, зевая.  
– И тебе доброе утро, – Дин оторвался от блокнота и улыбнулся. – Помнишь, я никак не мог разобраться с устройствами, которые были у парня, который в нас стрелял?  
– Помню. – Эйдан сел и попытался пригладить растрёпанные волосы. – Они остались на Аркенстоне. Разве это хорошо?  
– Да. – Дин наблюдал за безуспешными попытками Эйдана причесаться с таким видом, будто именно ради этого он и оказался в заброшенном доме посреди разрушенного города. – Потому что это следящее устройство. И ещё одно, для переговоров на больших расстояниях. Они улетели вместе со всеми нашими вещами в Окленд, так что, кто бы ни послал того убийцу, он скорее всего не знает, что мы здесь.   
На этих словах Дин предсказуемо помрачнел, и Эйдан его понимал. До сих пор им удивительно везло, они добрались до Аделаиды, но кто-то ведь подослал убийцу в Сингапуре и возможно ещё одного в Мельбурне. От этого дома до бывшей военной базы всего полчаса ходу, видимо, там им придётся столкнуться с кем-то, и у этой встречи будут непредсказуемые последствия. Эйдан по-прежнему не чувствовал опасности и чужого присутствия, но догадывался, что это скоро изменится. От этих мыслей его отвлёк Дин, с расстроенным возгласом отбросивший в сторону очередной блокнот:  
– Опять шифр!  
– Что такое? – Эйдан перебрался поближе к Дину.  
– Большая часть записей зашифрована, – мрачно отозвался тот. – Похоже, про андроидов ничего прочитать не удастся.  
Эйдан открыл один из блокнотов. Страницы были густо исписаны непонятными значками. Эйдан вглядывался в них, пытался найти закономерности, взломать шифр. Казалось, он пытался пробить головой стену, за которой скрыт сундук с сокровищами. Перед глазами поплыло, виски будто сдавило тисками. Видимо, что-то отразилось у него на лице, потому что Дин обеспокоенно сказал:  
– Не надо, мы что-нибудь придумаем. Не поддавайся действию программы!  
– Но я хочу этого, – ответил Эйдан и потерял сознание.

Он приходил в себя медленно, будто всплывал со дна сквозь толщу воды. Система методично, кластер за кластером, перезагружала его память. Воспоминания цветными картинками проносились перед глазами.   
Вот день его самого первого включения, он лежал на столе, опутанный проводами, а над ним склонились Профессор и Шон, его ассистент.   
Вот его подключили к компьютеру и каким-то датчикам, перезагрузка следует за перезагрузкой, а он всё никак не признает Профессора «своим человеком». Профессор тогда разбил монитор со злости, потом вслепую набрал комбинацию клавиш, и Эйдан не мог пошевелиться без его разрешения.   
Вот поздняя ночь, он и Профессор зашли в дом. У лифта их ждал Элайджа, андроид предыдущего поколения, Профессор тестировал на нём программу поиска «своего человека». Программа Элайджи выбрала «своим человеком» Профессора, но для того это не имело никакого значения, потому что по своим техническим характеристикам Элайджа бы никогда не смог стать всемогущей безвольной куклой, какой Профессор хотел сделать Эйдана. Професссор толкнул Элайджу так, что тот не удержался на ногах, и завёл Эйдана в лифт. Элайджа кричал, а Эйдан не мог ни зажать уши, ни закрыть глаза. И снова Эйдан был часами подключён к компьютеру, но у Профессора по-прежнему ничего не получалось.

Эйдан не знал, кто разболтал военным, курирующим проект, что на самом деле происходит в лаборатории на базе. Но знал, что именно из-за этого Профессор и Шон решили бежать. Эйдан вспомнил грузовик, куда его и других андроидов свалили, как мёртвые тела, вспомнил военно-транспортный самолёт королевских военно-воздушных сил Австралии (он даже подумал, что Дину понравилось бы летать на таком). Вспомнил, что Шон не полетел вместе с ними, а поехал в Бордертаун, чтобы отвлечь возможную погоню на себя. Он должен был вернуться к ним, но внезапный электромагнитный импульс вырубил автоматику по всему миру, и всё пошло не по плану. Остались только Эйдан и Профессор. Сквозь объятый паникой, войнами и пожарами мир Профессор настойчиво пробирался в Ирландию. Кажется, он верил, что возле Дублина уцелел бункер с нужной аппаратурой. Он был одержим своей идеей. Эйдан сбежал, как только к нему вернулась способность двигаться по собственному желанию. Он не знал, где искать своё место в этом мире, но постарался оказаться как можно дальше от Дублина. Правда, это не помогло, Профессор нашёл непокорного андроида и одним из последних воспоминаний Эйдана о своём первом периоде существования стал испуганный светловолосый мальчик, помогающий Профессору уложить обездвиженного Эйдана в ящик.  
– Я бы ни за что этого не сделал, – прошептал мальчишка, когда Профессор отошёл, – но он связал мою маму, – мальчик всхлипнул. – Я позову полицию, они спасут и её, и тебя, подожди немножко.  
Послышались шаги, мальчик задвинул крышку ящика и убежал. 

Окончательно вернула в реальность пощёчина. Эйдан открыл глаза и возмущённо уставился на обеспокоенного Дина.   
– А что мне оставалось делать? – стал оправдываться тот. – Ты лежал, как мёртвый и ни на что не реагировал. – Дин замолчал и кончиками пальцев осторожно погладил щёку, которую только что ударил.  
Эйдан медленно поднял руку, накрыл пальцы Дина своими, прижал к горящей скуле.  
– У тебя были родственники в Ирландии? – немного хрипло спросил он.  
Дин от удивления отдёрнул руку, но Эйдан вернул её на место.  
– Были. Они уехали в Новую Зеландию, потому что после Катастрофы не было работы. А что?  
Эйдан неловко пожал плечами:  
– Не знаю, почему-то показалось важным.  
Он осторожно сел. Голова немного кружилась, но в целом он чувствовал себя неплохо.  
– Что с тобой случилось? – спросил Дин.  
– Я всё вспомнил, – ответил Эйдан. – Вообще всё. С того дня, когда Профессор и Шон, это его помощник, включили меня в первый раз. Ты был абсолютно прав, Профессор та ещё сволочь. Никак не мог заставить меня признать его «своим человеком», протащил через полмира, я сбежал, он меня нашёл и… – Эйдан замялся, – дальше было совсем плохо, явилась полиция, он попытался меня выключить, чтобы я не мог позвать на помощь. Наверное, у него получилось. Не знаю, сколько лет я провёл в ящике, и кто отправил этот ящик в плавание по реке.  
Эйдан потянулся к блокнотам, Дин их немедленно отодвинул:  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты рухнул в обморок ещё раз!  
– Хуже уже не будет, – Эйдан придвинул блокноты обратно и раскрыл самый верхний. – Я включился на полную мощность.  
Дин смотрел недоверчиво и сидел, готовый подхватить, если Эйдан снова начнёт терять сознание. Эйдан коснулся губами его щеки:  
– Спасибо, что беспокоишься обо мне. И не относишься, как к вещи. После всего, что я вспомнил, для меня это очень важно.  
– Я никогда не буду вести себя, как Профессор, – Дин поцеловал Эйдана в лоб и уткнулся обратно в единственный незашифрованный блокнот.  
*  
Нынешний вид бывшей военной базы Эдинбург не сильно отличался от воспоминаний Эйдана. Главные ворота отсутствовали, дорога, ведущая к ним, заросла травой и вездесущим кустарником, но большинство зданий сохранили стены и крыши. Позади базы тихо крутили свои белые лопасти ветряные мельницы, вырабатывая нужную кому-то энергию. Ветряков Эйдан не помнил, узнать кто и когда их установил не представлялось возможным, ясным было только одно – кому-то на базе нужна электрическая энергия и этот неизвестный оказался в силах установить большие и тяжёлые конструкции. Эйдан только сейчас понял, как сильно всё это время надеялся, что на базе будет так же пусто, как и в квартире Профессора. Обрез в руках показался детской игрушкой. Дин тронул его за плечо и вопросительно посмотрел.  
– Нет, – ответил Эйдан. – По-прежнему не чувствую ни угрозы, ни чужого присутствия. Но я уверен, здесь что-то не так. Может существовать устройство, которое глушит мои способности?  
– Наверное, может. – Дин посмотрел на покосившиеся столбы, отмечавшие место, где раньше были ворота, и двинулся в обход, стараясь не высовываться из-за кустов. – Судя по дневникам, Профессор не создавал ничего подобного, но мы не знаем, над чем работал Шон. Вдруг он тоже был чокнутым гением?  
– Думаешь, Шон мог сделать что-нибудь в тайне от Профессора? – спросил Эйдан, по примеру Дина сгибаясь в три погибели за кустами.  
– Не знаю, – Дин на мгновение обернулся к нему. – Жаль, Профессор почти ничего не писал про своих помощников. Может, ты вспомнишь что-нибудь?  
Эйдан задумался.  
– Шон хорошо относился к Элайдже, – начал он после непродолжительного молчания. – Всегда старался утешить, пытался усовершенствовать, чтобы тот стал нужен Профессору. Чуть не схлопотал увольнение за это. Профессор вечно загружал его работой, так что у Шона почти не оставалось времени на собственные исследования. Он работал по ночам, и вроде бы Элайджа ему помогал. – Эйдан снова задумался. – Шон ко всем андроидам и даже к приборам относился, как к людям. Как будто они могли устать или расстроиться. Больше ничего не помню, Профессор запрещал Шону работать со мной самостоятельно, да и просто разговаривать тоже. – Он вздохнул. – Бесполезные сведения, да?  
– Почему бесполезные? – спросил Дин, не отрывая взгляда от низкого полуразрушенного здания, когда-то бывшего казармой. – Это наводит на размышления.  
В глубине здания что-то мелькнуло, и Эйдан наконец ощутил чужое присутствие. Ощущение было слабым, всё время пропадало, как плохой радиосигнал. Осторожно продвинувшись вперёд на несколько ярдов, Дин и Эйдан увидели источник беспокойства – в развалинах сидело существо, отдалённо похожее на человека. После утренней перезагрузки Эйдан знал кто это. Дин угадал – ожившие статуи из бредовых сингапурских снов были созданиями Профессора. С минимумом памяти и функций, покрытые как мозаикой, мелкими квадратиками пуленепробиваемой брони, они использовались для переноски тяжёлого оборудования, ну и чтобы пускать военным пыль в глаза во время очередной инспекции. Присмотревшись, Эйдан понял, почему сигнал, шедший от существа, оказался таким прерывистым и слабым – казалось, оно вот-вот развалится. У него не хватало левой руки, вместо неё беспомощно свешивались провода, а пуленепробиваемое покрытие изрядно облупилось, открыв множество уязвимых мест. Пока Эйдан и Дин старались незаметно подобраться поближе, существо вздрогнуло, затряслось, провода, торчащие вместо оторванной руки, заискрили. Помучившись несколько секунд, механический человек завалился назад, дёрнулся ещё пару раз и затих. Сигнал его присутствия пропал окончательно. Несмотря на это Дин с Эйданом приближались медленно, выставив вперёд оружие. Покрытый вмятинами, царапинами и трещинами робот не шевелился, только мигала красная лампочка на каком-то маленьком прямоугольном устройстве, закреплённом на правом плече. Эйдан дотронулся до него, потянул, что-то щёлкнуло и устройство легко соскользнуло ему в ладонь.   
– Что это? – спросил Дин.  
Эйдан, не задумываясь, подхватил торчавший с одного конца провод и приставил к своему запястью. Провод скользнул под кожу, Эйдан поморщился – ощущение было, как будто ему ткнули в руку чем-то горячим и острым.   
Дин смотрел на Эйдана со всё возрастающим беспокойством.  
– Если тебе больно, прекрати немедленно!  
Эйдан помотал головой и отвёл руку с прибором подальше от Дина, чтобы тот не пытался его снять.  
– Мне не больно, только неприятно немного. – Эйдан замолчал, анализируя поступавшую информацию. – Эта штука глушит сигнал присутствия. Если бы робот не был так повреждён, она бы отлично работала. – Эйдан помрачнел. – Мы могли пройти мимо и ничего не заметить, пока не стало бы слишком поздно. Кто знает, сколько тут их ещё и в каком они состоянии, а нас всего двое.  
Дин почему-то не разделил его беспокойства:  
– Зато пока это устройство подключено к тебе, тебя не заметят, – сказал он и присел на корточки рядом с неподвижным телом, внимательно ощупывая его и осматривая.  
– А ты? – спросил Эйдан. – Что мне делать, если я не смогу тебя защитить? – Он опустился на пол рядом с Дином, руки сами собой сжались в кулаки. – Я чувствую себя таким бесполезным!  
Дин перехватил его руку в дюйме от брони многострадального робота.  
– Ты не бесполезный, – уверенно сказал он, медленно разжимая сжатые в кулак пальцы Эйдана.  
Со стороны внутреннего двора, куда они ещё не успели заглянуть, донеслось ритмичное поскрипывание и позвякивание. Эйдан и Дин вскочили на ноги. Окна, выходившие во внутренний двор, были слишком далеко, чтобы в них можно было разглядеть источник шума, который быстро приближался. Они бросились к пролому в стене, через который вошли, но замерли на полпути – оттуда, скрипя и лязгая надвигались двое роботов, таких же, как и тот, что неподвижно лежал на полу. Андроида они не замечали, их глаза смотрели прямо на человека. Поскрипывание и позвякивание со стороны двора превратились в громкий скрежет, Дин с Эйданом обернулись – через окно протискивался ещё один. У всех на плечах исправно мигали красными огоньками «глушилки». Эйдан выругался – похоже, глушили тут не только способность чувствовать опасность – утром, в квартире Профессора, он прекрасно помнил план базы, а теперь не мог придумать, куда бежать. Дин схватил Эйдана за руку. Роботы сбились с шага, их головы закрутились туда-сюда, а тот, что лез в окно, замер на середине движения.  
– Получилось, – прошептал Дин и потянул Эйдана в глубину казармы, подальше от роботов.  
– Как ты узнал, что «глушилка» спрячет нас обоих? – тихо спросил Эйдан, глядя, как роботы неуклюже топчутся вокруг своего павшего товарища.  
– Я не знал, – так же тихо ответил Дин, – просто надеялся, что сработает.   
Он неловко порылся в сумке свободной рукой и вытащил обрывок верёвки. Эйдан обнял Дина за плечи, чтобы освободить ему обе руки. Дин примотал глушилку к руке Эйдана, подёргал, проверяя узел на прочность. Роботы, все трое, неуверенно топтались вокруг своего сломанного собрата, задевая друг друга и спотыкаясь. Дин хмыкнул:  
– Кто бы ни делал эти глушилки, он явно не учёл того, что с ними эти бедняги не видят друг друга.  
Эйдан фыркнул:  
– Бедняги, скажешь тоже.  
– Посмотри на них внимательно, – сказал Дин. – Они же еле ходят.  
Эйдан покрепче обнял Дина и стал рассматривать роботов. Ничего удивительного, что они звякали и лязгали – верёвки, пружины, кое-как припаянные заводные механизмы с трудом заменяли части, которые, видимо, невозможно было починить или поменять. Удивительно, как они вообще держались на ногах. Мешая друг другу, они пытались поднять сломанного робота. Эйдан отвёл взгляд. Это был удобный момент, чтобы улизнуть отсюда. Пусть он не получит всех ответов на свои вопросы, зато Дин будет жив и здоров. Эйдан уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать об этом, но Дин пошевелился в его руках и осторожно потянул Эйдана к окну.  
– Ну что, рискнём?

К счастью, оконный проём был достаточно низким и широким, с некоторым трудом, но они всё ж залезли в него и, не разнимая рук, спрыгнули во двор.

*  
Ходить по бывшей военной базе, взявшись за руки, было странно. Как будто они просто гуляли, осматривая достопримечательности. Эйдан рассказал Дину, что не только перестал чувствовать опасность, но потерял ещё несколько полезных умений и забыл план базы. Дин задумался, потом кивнул:  
– Ладно, справимся человеческими силами. – Огляделся, ловко увернулся от ковылявшего мимо них робота и повёл Эйдана на задворки, поближе к ветрякам.  
– Что мы ищем? – недоумённо спросил Эйдан.  
– Электрический кабель, – Дин так вертел головой по сторонам, что Эйдану оставалось только удивляться, как тот не спотыкается. – Не думаю, что их прокладывали тщательно, технические возможности не те. А где больше всего кабелей, там должны быть компьютеры, хотя бы один. Найдём их – отключим то, что глушит твои возможности.  
– А если там кто-то есть? – Эйдану казалось, что Дин слишком увлёкся и не думает об опасности. – Кто-то, кто умнее этих развалюх? – Эйдан кивком головы указал на одноногого робота, подпиравшего очередные развалины.  
Дин не ответил, только пошёл быстрее.

Кабели привели их к маленькому одноэтажному зданию. Дверь, казавшаяся удивительно новой и прочной по сравнению с обшарпанными стенами, была приоткрыта. Дин легко толкнул её, и они с Эйданом осторожно заглянули в образовавшуюся щель. Тусклая лампочка под потолком освещала кресло с проводами, вроде того, что было в Гонконге у Камбербэтча, и длинный пыльный стол, на котором стояло два включённых компьютера. Дин аккуратно переместил руку Эйдана себе на плечо и достал револьвер. Эйдану показалось, что прошла вечность, прежде чем они с Дином наконец-то зашли внутрь и убедились, что в помещении пусто. Дин склонился над ближайшим компьютером.  
Эйдан послушно держал руку у Дина на плече, обеспечивая их «невидимость», смотрел то на дверь, то на мелькающие над клавиатурой пальцы Дина. Снова накатило противное ощущение бесполезности и беспомощности. Эйдану было интересно, что делает Дин, но он не хотел мешать ему вопросами.  
Время шло. Дин повернулся к другому компьютеру, тронул клавиатуру, выводя из спящего режима. Эйдан завертел головой, оглядывая комнату в поисках стула – он видел, как Дину неудобно стоять согнувшись у стола. Стульев в комнате не оказалось, но тут Дин довольно хмыкнул и выпрямился. Эйдан не успел спросить в чём дело, понял сам. Казалось, последний час он провёл, глядя на мир сквозь грязные очки, а теперь их сняли. Теперь Эйдан знал, где они находятся, видел каждую трещинку в полу и на потолке, чувствовал местоположение и техническое состояние каждого робота на базе. Лампочка на «глушилке» погасла, но это не имело значения – опасность подобралась слишком близко, от неё было не убежать.  
Дверь отворилась от сильного удара и стукнулась о стену. На пороге стоял Элайджа. Эйдан шагнул вперёд, стараясь загородить Дина собой. В голове с бешеной скоростью прокручивались варианты бегства и спасения, но подходящий никак не находился.  
– Что бы ты ни делал, твой человек умрёт, – ровным безжизненным голосом сказал Элайджа. Он сохранился гораздо хуже Эйдана. Его волосы свалялись и выгорели на солнце, кожа кое-где растрескалась и была заклеена квадратиками пуленепробиваемого покрытия, на правой руке не хватало среднего пальца.  
Эйдан почувствовал, как Дин пошевелился у него за спиной.  
– Чего ты хочешь? – спросил Эйдан.  
– Хочу, чтобы ты страдал так же, как и я, – ответил Элайджа. В его голосе по-прежнему не слышалось эмоций, только лёгкое поскрипывание.  
– Отпусти Дина, я останусь, – Эйдан знал, что говорить об этом бессмысленно, но не мог не попробовать.  
От попытки ухмыльнуться у Элайджи отскочил квадратик плёнки со щеки, открыв разрез и тускло-зелёное сияние биомеханизмов внутри. Эйдан удивился цвету, видимо, дела Элайджи были совсем плохи. Андроид шагнул внутрь помещения. За ним вошли ещё двое, копии того, что пытался убить Дина в Сингапуре. Со стороны Дина грохнули два выстрела, один андроид упал. Эйдан увернулся от второго и вдруг замер от ужаса – он перестал чувствовать присутствие Дина. Забыв про противника, он обернулся – Дин лежал на полу, неловко подогнув под себя ногу, по виску, рассечённому об угол стола, стекала тоненькая струйка крови. Рядом стоял Элайджа, он снова пытался ухмыляться.  
Следующие несколько минут Эйдан не помнил.   
Через какое-то время он осознал, что сидит на полу возле Дина и дрожащими пальцами пытается нащупать пульс на шее. Элайджа и второй андроид лежали у стены. Пахло чем-то палёным. Пульс нашёлся, а потом Эйдан различил вдохи и выдохи. Эйдан заставил себя хоть немного успокоиться, сел удобнее и положил голову Дина себе на колени, потом прислушался к своим ощущениям. Кажется, все роботы на базе больше не функционировали. Но это не имело никакого значения – Дин открыл глаза.

Был уже поздний вечер, когда они наконец-то оторвались от компьютеров. Элайджа сохранил все записи, все материалы исследований и описания изобретений Шона. В том числе устройства, которое каким-то непостижимым образом могло сделать андроида максимально похожим на человека – так, что тот начинал изменяться с возрастом как и все люди. Дин встал (они всё-таки умудрились найти пару стульев), потянулся, потом устало потёр глаза.  
– Ты счастливчик, – сказал он Эйдану.  
– Почему? – удивился тот, разминая затёкшие плечи.  
– Ты узнал всё, что хотел. Кто ты и откуда.  
– А ты хотел узнать что-то ещё?  
– Я надеялся понять, из-за чего началась Катастрофа. Чтобы наконец-то успокоиться и не мотаться по свету в поисках приключений.  
Эйдан улыбнулся.  
– Нет, тебе всегда будет мало новых знаний. Не верю, что ты прекратишь путешествовать.  
Дин тоже улыбнулся.  
– Ты прав. Н перед следующим путешествием надо как следует отдохнуть. И я бы начал прямо сейчас. Пойдём обратно в тот дом в Солсберри? Не хочу ночевать здесь, среди развалин и мёртвого металлолома.  
Эйдан поднялся на ноги.  
– У меня к тебе одна просьба, – начал он.  
– Какая? – Дин смотрел с забавной смесью интереса, нежности и лёгкой тревоги.  
– Подключи меня! – выпалил Эйдан.  
Дин непонимающе нахмурился.  
– Устройство Шона ведь работает, – Эйдан махнул рукой в сторону опутанного проводами кресла. – Подключи меня, хочу стать таким же, как ты. Человеком.  
– Зачем? – похоже, Дин искренне не понимал. – Ты хочешь отказаться от своих возможностей?  
– Когда меня «глушили», мы отлично справлялись без них, – упрямо возразил Эйдан. – Это место ты нашёл сам.  
– Но мы болеем, стареем и умираем, убиваем друг друга, впадаем в маразм, – не сдавался Дин. – Зачем тебе это?  
– Потому что я хочу состариться вместе с тобой, – Эйдан уже начал прикидывать, справится ли с подключением сам, если не сможет убедить Дина. – Что мне делать без тебя? – Он невольно обернулся к тому месту, где ещё совсем недавно лежал Элайджа, и его передёрнуло.  
Дин молча притянул Эйдана к себе, взял его лицо в ладони, посмотрел, как будто видел впервые и уткнулся лицом Эйдану в шею. Касаясь губами кожи, прошептал что-то, так тихо, что Эйдан не расслышал. Но стал переспрашивать.

Кресло было холодным и немного пыльным, но Эйдану это не мешало. Повернув голову, он смотрел, как Дин возится с настройками, а тени от монитора раскрашивали его лицо и руки в разные цвета. Закончив, Дин подошёл к креслу и склонился над Эйданом.   
– Ещё не поздно всё отменить.  
Эйдан с трудом удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза.   
Дин продолжил:  
– Когда ты дряхлый, слепой и глухой будешь ползать по полу в поисках укатившегося пузырька с лекарством, без которого тебя ждёт сердечный приступ, ты пожалеешь о своём решении.  
Эйдан спокоен и уверен, как никогда:  
– Не пожалею, если ты будешь рядом.  
– Я тебе ещё надоем, – Дин поцеловал его в висок и вернулся к компьютеру.


End file.
